A Legendary Hero's Rebirth, Yusei vs Judai!
by DragonKnight15
Summary: Note to all: THIS IS NOT YUSEIxJUDAI, it is more to YuseixAki and JudaixAsuka. After chosing their future, Team 5D's moves on. But Yusei isn't happy because he wants to see them again, so Judai arrives and helps him out in a ultimate One-Shot duel. Enjoy!


**A Legendary Hero's Rebirth: Yusei vs. Judai! **

**Hi everyone, this is my one-shot romantic, adventure/action, friendship crossover story that is not connected to my other crossover story, Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn! This story is by inspiration of Yusei Fudo for all the great heroic deeds he did as a Signer and by the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's. I was so touch by the ending that I needed to momentary stop my other crossover story in order to do this one until it was too late. This story will allow Yusei to move forward in the future than he thought. This is a one shot duel between the Shooting Star of Neo Domino and the Osiris Hero of Duel Academia; I hope you all enjoy this story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and 5d's. Most of these cards are fan made by me and maybe others. I also thank Redwallfan2000 and Lord of Light and Darkness (aka now LightLord92) from Fan Fiction. **

**Judai: Time to get our game on!**

**Yusei: Right. Let's do this. Riding duel, acceleration!**

**Take note; this is a updated version so there has been changes so please enjoy... not too many just the grammar and dialogue.**

**Also, special thanks to Meda Princess for giving me an excellent idea that I should have added, and that's Bruno. Just read and see it for yourself.**

**An Anonymous Reviewer called as Zero told me that Hyper Synchron's effect is incorrect. Well he's sort of fine. I want you guys to get that I'm using the Anime effects of the series. Just so you guys don't ask me that again. **

**Also, I change Shining Blaze Cosmic Dragon's name to better match the still unknown Cosmic Blazar Dragon into... Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon! Why? Well, I wanted to show that the so-called Dealt Accel Synchro Monster could become something else stronger. I think it works out fine.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>It has been nine years since Z-ONE was defeated and… that Team 5D's went their separated paths for their futures. Neo Domino City has changed a lot that humanity is moving towards the better future that Yusei Fudo, the Hero of Legend, has showed them. But… what happened to the famous Team 5D's?<p>

Ruka and Rua are still living with their parents in London. Rua is determined to become a Turbo Duel Champion with Crow's former team while Ruka can only say but good luck on that.

Crow is moving to become a stronger duelist like his good friend Jack is. He wants to face the world with his own strength.

Jack, of course, is moving towards becoming the greatest Duel King ever even though he still needs to defeat his rival Yusei.

Aki is a working hard as an amazing doctor who has also inspired others in believing in themselves. She still duels, but not much. She wants… no she desires to see him again, Yusei, but she still hasn't found the guts to see him soon.

And finally, Yusei is still living in Neo Domino as the main scientist and researcher of the city. He has also continues improving on his dueling skills and has enter a few tournaments in the city. He has help create Neo Domino into a wonderful place for one day his friends could return from. But the problem is… Where is Yusei Fudo?

**In the former stands of the WRGP Finals****: **

Yusei was standing in the middle of the racing line with his Yusei Go D-Wheeler beside him. He made some improvements like a new engine. He's wearing his old clothes in the old days.

He wasn't so sure why he was even doing here, but it had to do with a letter that he received some weeks ago.

**Flashback****: **

_Yusei had just gotten back home in the old garage house that he, Jack and Crow once lived together. He was in a long meeting about the new improvements on the Momentum that it took all night. _

_The only thing he wanted to do as soon as he got there was to see if there were any new messages. As soon as he got to the phone messenger, there were no messages. He felt almost disappointed to not get any messages from his friends. It might not be weird, knowing how strong their bond was, but he couldn't help but to hear them again._

"_**It's been forever, but… why does it feel like we're too separated now? I wonder if I should-**_" _His thoughts were interrupted that there was a closed letter next to the old picture of Team 5D's. Yusei was both curious and suspicious that there was a letter on his desk and that the picture of him and everyone else was there. _

"_**Why would anyone place a letter and the picture of Team 5D's here without stealing anything else?**_"_He asked himself in wonder. He grabbed the letter, opened it and began reading it. _

"_**Dear Yusei Fudo, **_

_** You might be wondering why I would place this letter and the most important photo of you and the former Signers, aka your best friends. Well… I'll tell you. You are an incredible duelist who hasn't lost his touch in dueling or hope towards the future and creating it your own way, but you haven't seen the full view of your path. I know you still haven't found a way to perform Delta Accel Synchro even after you defeated Z-ONE and saved the world. I can help you… only if you want to. I also know that your friends and yourself had chosen their paths, but there is more to it than you thought. In one week till now, arrive in the former race line of the WGRP with your D-Wheeler and Deck. I'll tell you what you need to know. Be prepared until then. **_

_** Sincerely, a friend.**_"

_After finished reading it, Yusei was shocked to read__this person knows he was trying to achieve the same power that his old friend, Bruno, was able to perform with ease. Even though he can use Over Top Clear Mind to use Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon his Shooting Quasar Dragon, but he still doesn't understand why he can't do the higher version of Clear Mind. The other reason he still is shocked that he knows what the former Team 5D's promise each other. _

_He looked back to the picture and decided to find out what this stranger wants. What was most strange... was who this ''friend'' who wrote this letter was. Whoever he or she was, he'll have to find out in about a week._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present date<strong>**:**

He was somewhat patient of waiting for the stranger. It was already over an hour and no show. He should have be impatient, but refuse to let go of his emotions. He doesn't want it that way, only… if it was for her.

"_I want how Aki is doing? Or Jack? Or Crow? Or Rua or Ruka? Maybe I should…_" His thoughts were stopped when he heard and saw that another person arrived. He was riding on a crimson/black D-Wheeler with an "H" symbol on front of the runner. The man on the D-Wheeler was wearing a red blazer underneath a black collar shirt, black pants and black/red shoes. The man's face was hidden from view of his red/black stripe helmet.

"Yo! I knew you would arrived, Yusei Fudo." The mysterious man said in a strong and energetic voice while getting off his D-Wheeler.

Yusei then asked him with a serious tone. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The man didn't respond, instead he smile. He simply took off his helmet to reveal his face. In shock to what he see, Yusei knew right away who this man was with his brown/orange hair with smile on his face.

"It's been a long time, Yusei!" The man says while pointing his two fingers to him.

Yusei responds with a smile on his face. "It has, Judai Yuki."

The famous former Osiris Student of Duel Academia and one of the greatest Duel Kings that Yusei has ever met, Judai Yuki. His face hasn't age so much since the last time he met him with Yugi Mutou when fighting against Paradox.

Judai finally says to his old friend, still smiling. "So… how has it been with you, Yusei?"

"Better than before the time I got my Stardust Dragon stolen by Paradox." Yusei responds, remembering the past.

Judai nods as he hasn't forgotten those times of when he, Yusei and Yugi fought the Sin Deck Duelist who wanted to destroy the past, present and future of Duel Monsters. It was actually a blast as all three stood together and fought Paradox and saved their timelines in the end. He says with his arms folded up to his chest. "Yeah, I wouldn't ever forget that day. After that day, I went to check if he had any other friends and sadly he did, just not in my time. It was kinda tough looking for them, but I guess you beat them before I could."

Yusei asked with a questionable and surprised expression, not expecting Judai was looking for Paradox's allies which were the three he fought. "So you know that he was an old ally of Z-ONE?"

Judai nods which makes Yusei to sigh that he's the only one he sent. Yusei then changed the subject with a much serious tone. "So… were you the one who send me that letter?"

Judai knew he has going to ask him that, so he responded with his famous smirk. "Yup. And like I said in the letter, I can help out."

Yusei was more curious on to what he was leading this to. Judai continues saying while staring up to the sky. "You and I had similar paths, except I had the most trouble. That's where Yugi-san helped me out and I finally got to enjoy dueling again."

Yusei didn't say anything; he was just listening to Judai's words. He continues saying while staring at him. "You choice a path for yourself and made it work for everyone and you too, but it also took something out of your bonds. I know all your friends chose their own paths like you did, but sometimes it's better to not distant each other away then expect that those bonds are still there."

Yusei was in completely shock to relieve that. He stared to narrow his eyes to think back. He and the other former Signers wanted to follow their own futures with the bonds that they all were connected by, but they never even try to see each other since their goodbye. ''_Could Judai be right about me and my friends are apart?_''

Judai notices the look of concern on Yusei's face. He recognize it, he had that same expression once upon a time.

"Relax Yusei; it's never easy at first. The same thing happened to me too, but eventually… I chose to see my friends again." Judai says to him in a strong voice.

Yusei finally says to him face-to-face. "That's what you meant by seeing further to my path, right?"

Judai just nudged his shoulders, trying to trick Yusei or not, and replied. "Bingo There's still one more thing to say, but… let's settle this, the old fashion way."

Yusei wasn't so surprised. He stares back to him with determined eyes. "The only way to find the new path to see my friends again is by dueling you. Correct?"

Judai responds with a thumb up. "You bet! Let's do this in your terms, in a Riding Duel!"

Yusei was now a bit astonished by his quick responds. He knows all too well that Judai uses an E-HERO Fusion Deck, but it would be impossible in a Riding Duel which only Speed Fusion can be play to fuse monsters. Respecting his choice, Yusei nods and responds. "Very well, but I warn you that I won't hold nothing back!"

"Then me either!" Judai responds back bravely.

With both sure to duel, there was a blaze of fire that sprigged between each other eyes and souls for how incredible this duel will be.

**5 minutes later****:**

Both duelists were on their D-Wheelers, wearing their helmets and ready to Riding Duel.

Yusei then thought back to what Judai meant. "_If I want to be able to truly understand Judai's words, I have to give it my all in this duel._"

Judai asked the current Riding Duel King. "Ready to throwdown in this duel, Yusei?!"

Yusei always ready to test himself against anyone who duels him, especially now with Judai. He responds with a small smirk on his face. "I'm always ready to ride with the wind. Let's do this, Judai-san!"

Judai also responds back with the same determination. "Always, Yusei!"

"Field Spell, Speed World 2 set." The automated voice in the D-Wheelers announces as the Duel Lane started their route for the duel.

Without a second longer, both Judai and Yusei shouted out while taking off in their D-Wheelers. "Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

Yusei had a better start than Judai, naturally as Yusei's D-Wheeler is the fastest out there. But like Yusei would want to see, he slow down a bit to see what Judai was planning. He still couldn't believe why would he duel in a Riding Duel if he can't use much of a Fusion Spells anymore under Speed World 2's rules.

"The first one to pass the corner will go first… which is going to be me!" Judai said while accelerating in amazing speed.

Judai thought he had the fastest speed that this was going to be a piece of cake, but then something just came behind him in a faster speed. It was almost like a blur, but he knew right away it was Yusei who gave him a grin before passing him.

"I guess I'll start this duel off. Let's give it our all, Judai!" Yusei says after making a 180 spin, staring up at the former Osiris student. Judai couldn't help but grin at that remark, not showing any sign of doubt. "I'm always ready to throwdown everything!"

"Duel!" Both duelists shouted as they accelerated faster. Both duelists drew their first five cards and began their duel.

* * *

><p><strong>Duel screen: Yusei 4000LP vs. Judai 4000LP<strong>

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 1_ <strong>Yusei: 4000LP H: 6 Speed Counter: 0<strong>

Judai: 4000LP H: 5 Speed Counter: 0

* * *

><p>"It's my turn, draw!" Yusei shouts when he draws his card. He look carefully on what move he could use, so he would decide to use power and see how Judai will respond, and probably take the lead.<p>

"I summon Max Warrior in attack mode." Yusei declares as he summons his mighty warrior in attack position.

Max Warrior Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

"Next I set two cards face down, turn end." Yusei ends his turn by placing two cards in his spell and trap card zone that become two faces down cards in horizontal position appears on his field behind his monster.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yusei: 4000LP H: 3 Speed Counter: 1<p>

** Judai: 4000LP H: 6 Speed Counter: 1**

* * *

><p>Now both players gain one Speed Counter.<p>

Judai says with a smirk and a questionable look. "You're either trying to summon more monsters or waiting to use a Synchro Summon, huh. Either way, I don't attend to let you beat me like that without a fight. My turn, draw!"

He drew his card and shouted while summoning the card he just drew. "I summon E-HERO Stratos! Plus, when this hero is summoned on my field, I can add one HERO Monster Card from my deck into my hand."

E-HERO Stratos Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

Judai choses and adds his hero to his hand and then continues his turn. "I throw down two cards and end this round."

He sets two facedown cards behind Stratos, preparing for Yusei's move.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 3_ <strong>Yusei: 4000LP H: 3 Speed Counter: 2<strong>

Judai: 4000LP H: 4 Speed Counter: 2

* * *

><p>"It's my turn, draw!'' Yusei declares as he draws his card. He looks clever on what Judai might be up to. Under these situations, until they both each 4 Speed Counters, Judai won't be able to fuse. That gives Yusei a window to hit hard.<p>

''I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." He announces as he summons his speed hovering warrior to the field.

Speed Warrior Lvl 2 ATK: 900 DEF: 400

Yusei shouts while entering his Battle Phase. "I'll end this fast, battle!"

Judai prepares himself as Yusei continues on as Speed Warrior glows. "I activate Speed Warrior's effect to double his attack points to 1800 ATK.

His warrior was increased from 900ATK to 1800ATK.

"Battle! Max Warrior attack Stratos with Swift Rush!" Yusei commands while pointing his finger towards Judai's hero as his Max Warrior charges at Stratos. Judai was a bit confused for why would Yusei have his own monster get destroyed.

"Why get both monsters destroyed? You wouldn't be so hasty… unless!" Judai soon realized something as Yusei tells him. "Max Warrior gains 400 ATK points extra when he attacks an opponent's monster. That's enough to take the lead."

Max Warrior's attack increased to 2200 ATK. He was about to smack Stratos until a barrier blocked his blow.

"What just happened?" Yusei asked in shock, not expecting that. Judai answers him with a smirk as he one of his facedown cards reveal itself. "Easy. I activate the Trap card, Hero's Barrier which negates your attack. You can still attack… if you want."

Yusei knew he could, but he got a better plan if it works out. Not to mention, he still had time before Judai could even use Speed Fusion. Things are still in his favor. He says to the E-HERO duelist. "Maybe next time. I end my turn."

As his end turn came, Speed Warrior's ATK was reduce back to 900ATK.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yusei: 4000LP H: 3 Speed Counter: 3<p>

** Judai: 4000LP H: 4 Speed Counter: 3**

* * *

><p>"Sweet, my draw!'' Judai declares excited as he draws his top card. He smiles as he drew the card he was hoping for, and that worried Yusei.<p>

''Before I do anything else, I activate my other facedown, the Continuous Trap card **Unlimited Fusion**!" Judai declares as his card flips itself like opening the floor. The image of it was two monsters turning into speeding, energy forms of light that went to hyper speed into the Polymerization symbol.

Yusei was a bit curious of that card because he never heard of it, and that concern him. "What exactly does that card do?"

Judai responds with a smirk of joy. "This card is my ticket in winning in a Riding Duel. As long as this card is in play, both players can use any ''Fusion'' Speed Spell card with one less Speed Counter."

Yusei's eyes widened to hear that Judai had such a card that allowed him a better access in using Speed Fusion. He miscalculated such a card to even be played in the beginning, or even be aware of its existence.

"Now I play the Speed Spell, Speed Fusion! I'll fuse both E-Hero Burstinatrix and E-Hero Avian." Judai shouts while sending his three cards to his Graveyard. Then both his heroes fused together in the fusion vortex to create a new monster in its place.

"Fusion Summon! Come out, E-Hero Flame Wingman!" Judai shouts out as the Flame Wingman appeared over the field.

E-Hero Flame Wingman Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200

Yusei expected the past generation Duel King to summon one of his favorite E-HERO Fusion Monsters. Yusei underestimated how bad this could be just because it was a Riding Duel. Judai continues his turn as he commands. "Time to battle! Flame Wingman, attack Max Warrior with Inferno Rage!"

Flame Wingman unleashed a wave of flames towards Max Warrior and blew it into holographic debris which hit Yusei's Life Points, dropping them to 3700LP.

"I'm not done yet! I activate Flame Wingman's effect that inflicts damage equal to the opponent's destroyed monster.'' Judai reveals which shocks Yusei very much. ''Your monster has that kind of power?''

''That's right. And that means you lose 1800LP of damage!" Judai shouts out again while his hero unleashed a powerful blast right at Yusei, striking him.

The Yusei Go then began spinning out of control as Yusei screams out by the rotation. However, he quickly stops and regains control and accelerates even faster. His Life Points decreased again to 1900LP.

Yusei, who now has less than half of his Life Points, simply smiled that he was dueling someone as strong as Judai. To test his skills as a duelist and against foes he can enjoy a duel without having to die if he loses, was worth it. He shouts to him with joy on his face. "You haven't change your way of dueling Judai, but it will take more than that to beat me!"

Judai responds with an excited expression. "Same goes for myself too, Yusei. It's still my turn. Stratos attack Speed Warrior!"

Stratos flies towards Yusei last monster and destroys it, but the strange part was that Yusei didn't lose any Life Points this time. Judai was confused and was about to asked Yusei why, but Yusei responded before he could. "I play Defense Draw which reduces any damage I just took to zero and allows me to draw one card."

Judai was impressed; he knew Yusei wouldn't lose any more Life Points then he already did.

"I expected something like that so…" Judai was going to declare his end phase, until Yusei interrupted him as he revealed his other facedown. "Not so fast. I play another card, Reinforce Truth. This card allows me to Special Summon one level 2 or below Warrior-Type monster. I summon Fortress Warrior in defense mode.

Yusei summons a new monster through his trap's effect. It was a wise move for Yusei because he'll be able to turn the tables in his next turn.

Fortress Warrior Lvl 2 ATK: 600 DEF: 1200

Judai couldn't shake the feeling of excitement that Yusei is going to Synchro Summon on his next turn. He look back to his hand and said while placing one card in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. "I guess I'll set one facedown card and end my turn. I hope you don't hold back this round, Yusei."

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 5_ <strong>Yusei: 1900LP H: 4 Speed Counter: 4<strong>

Judai: 4000LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 4

* * *

><p>"I plan for it. Draw!" Yusei responds as he draws his next top card. He smirks to see the cards he will need to turn the tables.<p>

"I play the Speed Spell - Angel Baton. When I have two Speed Counters or more, I can draw two cards but I then have to discard one card too.'' Yusei declares as he draws two cards and then discard one from his hand away. He made a small smile when he drew it and shouts while playing it. "Judai, let me show you the difference between you and I! I summon my old friend, Junk Synchron!"

Then Yusei's Tuner Monster appeared on his side. Judai sort of expect to see that one.

Junk Synchron Lvl 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 500

"When Junk Synchron is summoned, he can Special Summon one level 2 or below monster from my graveyard on my field. I bring back Speed Warrior!" Yusei annouces as he brings back his fallen Speed Warrior back to the field.

Speed Warrior Lvl 2 ATK: 900 DEF: 400

His Tuner Monster brought back his other monster back. Judai knew all too well what's going to happen next. Yusei goes on with his turn, prepared to turn the tables. "I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Fortress Warrior.

Then Junk Synchron turns into 3 energy rings and surrounds Fortress Warrior, transforming the monster into two stars.

"Clustering stars call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Yusei chants out as a bright green glow appear over him, appearing before Yusei's favorite and most valuable Synchro Monster, Junk Warrior, in his classic pose.

Junk Warrior Lvl 5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300

Judai was more excited to see Yusei Synchro Summon monster. He was very thrill to get this chance to fight Yusei with his Synchro Monsters. Judai responds with an even energetic voice. "This is awesome! You always seem to find a way make this exciting, Yusei!"

Yusei nods to his comment and continues on his turn. "I suppose so. When Junk Warrior is summoned, he gains the attack points of all my Level 2 or below monsters. So with Speed Warrior in play, Junk Warrior ATK points increased by 900ATK."

Now his giant fist warrior went up to 3200ATK. Judai didn't change his face; he just got more stoked.

"Battle! Junk Warrior, attack Judai's Flame Wingman with Scrap Fist!" Yusei commands as his warrior launches his energy, purple fist attack and destroyed Judai's Flame Wingman with one blow. His Life Points drop to 2900LP. He almost lost control too, but got control very quick.

Judai was pretty amazed by Yusei's move, but he hasn't given up on losing. He says to Yusei with a smirk on his face. "That was something Yusei, but not good enough. I activate my Hero Counterattack Trap Card! When one of my E-HERO monsters is destroyed in battle, my opponent can select one card in my hand and if it is an E-Hero monster card, I can Special Summon it and destroy one monster on your field of the field."

This made Yusei very shocked to hear. Not only did he destroy his hero, but Judai has only one card in his hand which means he was waiting for the attack. Without any choice to pick acard, Judai shouts while revealing his one and only card. "Too bad for you the only card in my hand is my ace. I now Special Summon out E-HERO Neos!"

With that, Judai's ace monster, and the symbol of his deck, E-HERO Neos, appears on the field with his mighty glory's pose.

E-HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Yusei was not hoping to face that monster just yet, and that made his situation even worst.

"Now I can destroy Junk Warrior thanks to the effect of Hero Counterattack!" Judai continues on as his trap fires off a beam at Yusei's warrior. Junk Warrior then blew up into holographic debris. Yusei felt disappointed that he already lost his Junk Warrior, but chose to not let himself down. He looks back to his hand and declares as he sets two facedown cards. "I won't start losing my cool even without Junk Warrior, Judai! I set two cards and end my turn."

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Yusei: 1900LP H: 2 Speed Counter: 5<p>

** Judai: 2900LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 5**

* * *

><p>"Cool! Then it's my draw now!" Judai shouted as he drew his top card.<p>

Then his **Unlimited Fusion **card began to glow. Yusei asked in surprise. "What's going on now?"

"During each of my Standby Phase when I have at least one E-HERO monster on my field, I can add Speed Spell - Speed Fusion back to my hand." Judai explain his trap's other effect which shock the Shooting Star.

This didn't help Yusei's situation at all now because now Judai can continue fusing without drawing another Speed Fusion card. Judai then thought to himself while looking at his hand, not seeing any options to fuse anything yet. "_Nothing good yet. I'll have to wait next round, but not before I attack._"

"_Are you sure about that?_" Yubel, Judai's Duel Spirit, asked him mentally in his head.

"_Don't worry Yubel; I got this cover._" Judai replied her with a smile.

He turns his attention to Yusei and says to him. "Yusei, I'm going to enjoy this attack again between both our monster. Battle! Go Stratos, attack Speed Warrior again!"

Stratos launches to attack again, but Yusei counters with his facedown card. "Not so fast! Reverse Trap card open, **Balance Summon Stands**!"

The card image showed two Blue Eyes White Dragons double attacking one Dark Magician Girl as soon as Dark Magician appeared on the scene to protect her.

Yusei explains his new trap's effect. "This card can only be activated when my opponent attacks with two or more monster cards. I can end the Battle Phase and allows me to Special Summon one monster in my deck on the field; however it is then destroyed in my next End Phase. I summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode!"

Yusei another Tuner Monster, Hyper Synchron, was summoned on his side with Speed Warrior.

Hyper Synchron Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 800

Judai was impressed that Yusei lure him to attack to summon another Tuner monster to perform another Synchro Summon. He says with amazement. "That was some move Yusei, but I'm not done yet. I'll end this turn with one card facedown. I'm done for now."

Judai sets a facedown, not having much of a choice.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 7_ <strong>Yusei: 1900LP H: 2 Speed Counter: 6<strong>

Judai: 2900LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 6

* * *

><p>Yusei still thought back to what Judai meant by seeing forward to his path. Did he mean by… having his friends closer to his path towards the future? And what was with the other reason? Unsure to what he means or how he can achieve to perform Delta Accel Synchro, he is willing to go all out to find the answer he needs.<p>

"It won't matter what I chose or not, I have faith in my deck and that's all the power I need to win! It's my draw!" Yusei shouts as he draws his card fearly. He smirked at what he drew and now had a chance to turn the tables.

He made a smile and shouts to him:."Judai, you're extreme strong, but not strong enough! I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Yusei summons his adorable-like, mechanical hedgehog onto his field.

Quillbolt Hedgehog Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 800

Yusei summons another favorite card of his on the field. Yusei then declared as he tuned his monsters. "I tune my level 4 Hyper Synchron to my level 2 Speed Warrior and my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog."

Then Hyper Synchron transform into 4 energy rings, surrounding both his other monsters as they turn into four bright stars.

"Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!'' Yusei chants as the rings expand into a bright, glowing green light. From the light, emerges the majestic dragon of the stardust glow. ''Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Then Yusei's ace monster, Stardust Dragon, appeared in its glowing sliver light and flies besides his master. Judai got more excited to see Stardust again. The last time he saw it was when Paradox used it against him, Yusei and Yugi as Sin Stardust Dragon and how Yusei use it to beat him too. He was truly excited to face the monster like this.

Stardust Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''Because he was Synchro Summoned, Hyper Synchron's effect activates which increases Stardust's ATK by 800ATK extra!'' Yusei adds as Stardust's ATK rose up to 3300ATK!

"This is… so incredible! Now both our aces are here to fight each other to the finish! This is my kind of duel!" Judai bursts out while giving Yusei a thumb up.

Yusei responds with a grin on his face. "Thank you Judai. I haven't use Stardust in an intense duel like this since I faced Jack years ago. Those were good times."

Yusei closed his eyes to remember back to everything he and his friends did all those years ago. He felt… both happy and sadden to remember that. Those times were special to him, and to remember them, is sad.

"Yusei, those times could come back." Judai suddenly says to him with a sad and happy smile.

Yusei quickly reopen his eyes, astonished by what the former Osiris student just said to him. He turns his head to him while Judai continues saying. "Friends do need to follow their own paths, but it doesn't mean they shouldn't see each other again if it's discomfort able."

Yusei was yet again wondering if what Judai said is true which in his mind it was true. But... should it work?

"It's still your move. The only way to know what I'm saying is true is by dueling." Judai says as Yusei nods to words and looks back to his Stardust. He turns around to Judai and shouts out. "Right! Go Stardust Dragon, attack Stratos with Shooting Sonic!"

Stardust Dragon charges and fires a stream of cosmic energy at Stratos that destroys him and hits Judai hard. His D-Wheeler begins to twirl around and almost falls down, but Judai regains control in time and moves forward. His Life Points decreased to 1400LP.

"This is much more fun than I thought, Judai." Yusei told him, admitting he's having a lot of fun.

"I told you it will be awesome. That was some move you used; it was way too cool." Judai replies back with a grin.

Yusei made a small smile and said. "Right. I end this turn for now."

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Yusei: 1900LP H: 2 Speed Counter: 7<p>

** Judai: 1400LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 7**

* * *

><p>"It's my turn now, draw!" Judai shouts when drawing his next card.<p>

He noticed that he didn't have so many options, but this wasn't any normal duel that he was in. Against Yusei, he needed to use everything to turn the tables around. Judai then shouted out as he decided to use Speed World 2 for support. "I think I'll take a whirl with Speed World 2's effect. I removed 7 Speed Counters to draw again. Here goes!"

His Speed Counters decreased to 0 as he drew again. He made a smile from what he got and said. "I'll just throw down two more facedown cards and end my turn."

Yusei was a bit confused by Judai's decision, but he became worried about the facedown cards Judai had.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 9_ <strong>Yusei: 1900LP H: 2 Speed Counter: 8<strong>

Judai: 1400LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 1

* * *

><p>"<em>This doesn't look so good for me. If only I had 10 Speed Counters to destroy his Neos, but that wouldn't be so fun or easy. I'll just have to make it count.<em>" Yusei thought to himself by observing the field. By how things are, he needed to make sure he can win.

"Okay… It's my draw!" Yusei announces as he draws his top card. He looks clever at his options as he declares while sending a card away. "I send one monster card from my hand to the graveyard to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron!''

Yusei summons forth his western cowboy tuner to the field.

Quickdraw Synchron Lvl 5 ATK: 700 DEF: 1400

"I'm not done yet. When I have a Tuner monster on my field, I can Special Summon back Quillbolt Hedgehog onto my side again."

Beside his poncho Tuner Monster, the small machine hedgehog was summoned back beside it.

"I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron to my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog." Yusei shouted out as his Tuner fires a bullet from his pistol that hit Nitro Synchron, It then transformed into 5 energy rings and his hedgehog also transformed into two stars inside the rings.

"Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path it shines upon!'' Yusei chants as the rings expand and form a flash of green light. ''Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

Then another of Yusei's favorite, Nitro Warrior, was summoned to the field beside Stardust.

Nitro Warrior Lvl 7 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800

Judai got even more excited, yet a bit worried now that he has to deal with two powerful monsters. He says with so much passion in his voice. "This is what a duel is all about''. When it comes in dueling, there is nothing that makes me as happy as that… other than those I care about."

That surprised Yusei pretty well. He could have swore that Judai only cares about the most was dueling.

"Really? You, Judai, would chose dueling second?" Yusei asked him. He was very confused because he knew Judai too well.

Judai, who was still smiling, said with a clear voice. "If friends weren't around, then dueling wouldn't be fun or even exist in that matter. Sometimes, it is better having those you care about around you then being alone and waiting if they want to make the first move. It's like dueling you know."

Yusei then began to think deeply on wat he just heard from Judai. He understood what he said that dueling is like life, and friends are like the friends that you duel. If you don't have friends to duel, you can't duel. It's just the same as having friends beside you.

Even so, Yusei couldn't let that bother him as he continue the duel.

"Battle! Nitro Warrior, take out Neos with Dynamite Knuckles!" Yusei commands as Nitro Warrior launches his two giant, green glowing fists towards Neos.

Judai, however, was ready as he countered by revealing his trap. "Not so fast Yusei! I activated the Trap card, **Quick Hero's Justice**!"

The card image showed a thief robbing an innocent woman where a man is changing in a hero's costume from a dark alley.

"When my opponent declares an attack on one of my E-HERO monsters, I can increase that hero by 500ATK." Judai explained his trap's effect that Yusei was not expecting that counter. Before he could do or say anything, Neos's ATK rose up to 3000. With his left hand, he blocks Nitro Warrior's fists and sends a powerful fist with his right hand which destroyed Yusei's warrior and decreased his Life Points to 1700.

''I should tell you that my trap has a second effect, but we'll have to wait until I can use it.'' Judai adds, making Yusei curious on what this other effect could be.

Yusei couldn't let Nitro Warrior's destruction effect the duel. He commands his next attack with Stardust. "That was an incredible counter Judai, but my Stardust Dragon is still stronger. Go Stardust, attack Neos with Shooting Sonic!"

Stardust fires again its cosmic stream blast at Neos. However, Judai knew that he would make that move. He counters once again while revealing another card. "Not so fast again. Trap card open, **Cosmic Burst**!"

This card image showed Neos being engulf by both neon-light and cosmic energy. Judai continues on as he explains his trap's effect. "This card equals itself onto Neos as it increases his ATK by 800 points and the power to automatically destroy any monster that battles him. Counter back Neos with Cosmic Impact!"

Neos was engulfed by the same energy like the trap and charges at Stardust with his right fist glowing intensely brighter than ever before. Yusei had to make a move or he'll lose Stardust as well.

"I won't let that beat me. Reverse Trap card, **Star's Navigation**!" Yusei reveals a new trap that shows Stardust Dragon flying through space and almost bending with it as he becomes one with the stars.

"This card's effect allows both monsters to be destroyed and then both resurrect during the End Phase." Yusei shouts out his trap's effect as both Stardust and Neos clashed were interrupted by a bright star between both and exploded. Both duelists hold on their D-Wheelers to not fall over. As soon as they both got control, they started laughing by how they were even.

"Man. That was way too close. This remained me when I first fought Yugi-san and how both our aces blew up too.'' Judai said as he continues to chuckle, just remembering that this situation is so much like the duel he had with Yugi. Just remembering about those time, it made a huge impact on his life and now he's doing the same thing again, only this time helping Yusei out.

''You always find a way out of a situation, Yusei." Judai adds, knowing almost all of Yusei's duels and he always manages to win even against the worst of situations. Yusei agreed with him as he chuckle back. "Same here. This also remained me on how me and Jack always clashed with both our dragons. You're incredible too, Judai."

Judai nods and continues while his **Cosmic Burst **appeared again. "I can now activate the second effect of **Cosmic Burst** which allows me to add one Neo-Spacian from my deck to my hand when both Neos or my trap is destroyed in battle or a card's effect.

Judai adds his card from his deck to his hand. Yusei is really enjoying this duel and wants to give all he has. To do this, he needs to get something to be ready for the next turn. He continues with his turn, deciding to use Speed World 2. "I play Speed World 2's effect by removing 7 Speed Counters to draw one card."

His Speed Counters decreased by 1 and he drew again. He says with smirk. "I set one card and end my turn."

Yusei sets a facedown card to be ready for whatever Judai might do next. As soon as he ended his turn, both Stardust Dragon and E-HERO Neos came back to the field on their own fields.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Yusei: 1700LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 2<p>

** Judai: 1400LP H: 2 Speed Counter: 2**

* * *

><p>"As long as I have power to make a miracle, I'll make it happen. It's my turn, draw!" Judai declares, determine to not go down without a fight as he draws his card. He looks at what he had and smirks, confident with the combo he needed.<p>

"Alright, I summon up Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" Judai declares as Flare Scarab takes flight beside Neos in attack mode union.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab Lvl 3 ATK: 500 DEF: 500

"Yusei, I'm about to show the other form of Fusion Summon; the power of Contact Fusion!" Judai announces strongly that Yusei was baffled to what this other fusion of Judai was. He asked him, as he never heard of such a thing. "Contact Fusion, how is it performed?"

Judai grins as he answers him. "This fusion doesn't need either Polymerization or Speed Fusion. Now I can return both Neos and Flare Scarab back to my deck. Neos, Flare Scarab, Contact Fusion!"

Both his two monsters flew into the sky and fused together to become a new monster, under the light of Neo Space.

Judai continues while raising his hand to the sky. "Fusion Summon. Burn up, E-HERO Flare Neos!"

His new fusion E-HERO took flight, staring down at Yusei's Stardust Dragon.

E-HERO Flare Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"My Hero has the power to gain 400ATK points for every Spell and Trap cards on the field. Now my Flare Neos is stronger than Stardust. Plus I activate the Trap Card, **Cosmic Space**!"

At the same time Flare Neos attack grew to 3700ATK, Judai revealed and activated a new Continuous Trap Card. The card resembles to Neo Space, but a lot wilder and bigger in space with some planets.

"With **Cosmic Space**, it is then treated to Neos Space which allows my E-Hero Neos fusion monsters to stay on my field." Judai explains to the Shooting Star of Neo Domino.

Yusei was impressed and astonished that his Neos fusion monsters must leave after his turn. With such a combo Judai had on his field, it made sense why he took his time to use them exactly when he needed them. Judai shouts with an excited face. "Battle! Flare Neos, attack Stardust Dragon with Flaming Burst!"

Flare Neos unleashed and fires a giant fire ball at Stardust. Before it could wipe out Yusei's dragon, the current Duel King counters with his face down. "Reverse Trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Then an iron like scarecrow appeared and blocked the fire ball attack. Judai widened his eyes in surprise by Yusei countermove.

"I can negate one attack. Then it reset itself after the attack." Yusei said as his trap card returned back into facedown position. Judai says energetic, always liking that one card that Yusei has which has saved him multiple times. "That's some powerful counter card to use over and over. I guess I'll place one card facedown and end this turn."

Flare Neos gain another 400ATK points greater as soon as Judai placed a new facedown card.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 11_ <strong>Yusei: 1700LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 3<strong>

Judai: 1400LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 3

* * *

><p>Yusei didn't like the odds he was in. Having to deal with a monster with 4100ATK is already overwhelming enough as it was. If he doesn't act soon, Judai will find a way to go around his trap and win.<p>

"I can't let your monster beat me, I refuse to surrender. Draw!" Yusei shouts with a draw of a card. He gave off a smile when he looked at the card and declared to Judai. "Judai, you're a master of Fusion Summon. It makes me more excited to duel someone different like you."

Judai grins, embarrassed that someone like Yusei would say such a thing. "Thank you Yusei. I'm also impressed and stoked to duel you too, Master of Synchro Summon."

Yusei slightly nodded as he then responded while playing the card he drew. "However, you're not the only one who can fuse. Because of your **Unlimited Fusion**, I can play my own Speed Spell - Speed Fusion with just 3 Speed Counters!"

Judai was not expecting to see Yusei use his own trap like that. It was shocking and it impressed him as well.

"This is the alternative of Accel Synchro Summon. I fuse Stardust Dragon with **Speed Rider**!" Yusei announces as both Stardust, and a new monster from his hand that resemble Speed Warrior's legs, Dash Warrior's body and Rapid Warrior's arms, appeared on his field. Then Both monsters united together to form a new, hybrid dragon humanoid with large wings and a giant javelin like spear.

"Fusion Summon! Come out, Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites!" Yusei shouts as his new dragon appeared over him as it roars at Flare Neos.

Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites Lvl 10 ATK: 3200 DEF: 2000

Judai was hyped to see such a powerful Fusion Monster. It has been forever since he was able to see a Fusion Summon that wasn't summon by him.

"Amazing! You really surprised me with that summon, Yusei!" Judai shouted, truly amazed to see such a move from Yusei. ''Even so, Flare Neos is still stronger than-''

He then stopped and saw that Yusei didn't change his smile. Judai didn't like the look of that. He then noticed in horror his Flare Neos's ATK drop to 3300ATK as Yusei's Dragoequites rose up to 3600ATK.

"Surprise, I would be too. When **Speed Rider** is sent from my hand to the Graveyard, I can decreased one of my opponent's monster by 800ATK and at the same time increase my dragon by 400ATK." Yusei explains his trick as the spirit of Speed Rider help to weakened the ATK of Judai's hero and at the same time increase the ATK of Yusei's dargon knight. Judai did not expect that, and he was pretty psych by such a play.

"Battle! Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites, attack Flare Neos with Spiral Javelin!" Yusei commands as his dragon smashed Judai's hero with his spinning, burning javelin, destroying it in one blow. Judai starts spinning around for a while as his Life Points went down to 1100LP.

"That was way cool… but I won't let that stop me. Trap card open, Hero Signal!'' Judai declares as he reveals one of his favorite traps. ''When one of my monsters are destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon one level 4 or below E-HERO monster on my field. I special summon E-HERO Sparkman in defense mode."

Sparkman is the summoned on Judai's field.

E-HERO Sparkman Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

Yusei knew that this was not Judai's only move, noticing the smirk of confidence all over his face. Judai continued on as his **Cosmic Space** was glowing. "Luck for me that I have **Cosmic Space** on the field and it has another effect. When a Neos based Fusion Monster is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon E-HERO Neos back to my field."

Then Judai's Neos return back to the field, joining together with Sparkman.

E-HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Yusei needed to think of something, but he didn't have anything else to use this turn. He was forced to hope that Judai doesn't have anything to use next turn. He says as he declares his End Phase. "I guess I'll end my turn and hope for the best."

"I wouldn't say that. I can now use the second effect of **Quick Hero's Justice**!'' Judai says as his trap's second effect activates immediately. This surprised Yusei as he didn't expect that card would be activating.

''Both players can select and choose one Trap or Spell card from our decks onto the field, but we can't play them until the our own next Standby Phase." Judai adds which further surprised Yusei. He had a feeling like Judai is up to something with that.

Both duelists then pulled out their own decks and picked one card from them and place it in facedown position in their own field. Yusei was a bit relief, as he set something good to be ready for the worst.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Yusei: 1700LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 4<p>

** Judai: 1100LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 4**

* * *

><p>Judai, who doesn't have anything in his hand or any other defenses to protect himself from Yusei's dragon, was just smiling because he having a blast in this duel. He loves being in these kinds of situations that he'll overcome them every time.<p>

"You're something Yusei. I was in harder corners before, but this one is just… more than any one of them combine. You're awesome to push me this far." Judai declares, announcing how much he's impressed by Yusei's dueling styles and how strong he is.

Yusei was honored by Judai's words again, but it seem like he's just saying that like if he's going to surprise him again with a turn around move.

Judai then says as he closes his eyes with a smile. "Okay here goes. Draw!"

He takes a leap of faith as he draws his top card. As soon as he drew and reopened his eyes, his smile just turned into a smirk when he looked at his card. Yusei had a feeling now Judai wasn't going to hold back.

"Get ready for a hero's countermove! I play the Speed Spell - **Speed Draw**!" Judai activates a new Speed Spell Card that shows an unknown duelist drawing 5 cards that each card had a star behind the card frame.

Judai continues saying while drawing five cards. "With this card, I can draw 5 cards. However, in my End Phase, I must discard all the cards from my hand and I lose all my Speed Counters."

Yusei then realized that maybe Judai is planning to use Speed World 2's effect to inflict some damage to him. He's certain it wouldn't work as Dragoequites's effect would counter that.

"If you're planning to use Speed World 2's effect to inflict 800LP of damage to me then-" Yusei was going to finish until he was interrupted by Judai, already geting to what Yusei was saying. "Not my plan, but this one is. I play another Speed Spell - **Playful Chance**!"

Judai plays another Speed Spell as it shows raining cards dropping from the sky to the ground. Judai continues explaining. "Now by sending the top 5 cards from deck to the graveyard and removing one Speed Counter, I can draw two cards."

He sends the 5 cards from his deck to the graveyard and then drew two cards at the same time he lost one Speed Counter. Yusei couldn't was not expecting to witness that Judai regain a full hand that quickly with just one card and then another.

"Still not done, I play another Speed Spell - **Miracle Speed Contact**!" Judai shouts as he plays a Speed Spell that resemble to his Miracle Contact, except Neos and the all 6 Neo-Spacian were flying up high to Neo Space.

Yusei knew right away that it was a fusion card which made him to gasp his throat. Judai continues his turn. "Now by return Neos on my field and my Neo-Spacians Flare Scarab and Grand Mole from my graveyard back to my deck, I can Triple Fusion Contact to Fusion Summon E-Hero Magma Neos!"

As soon as he was done, his three monsters united as they flied up to the sky and became one of Neos's most powerful Fusion Summoned form, a combination of Neos, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole.

E-HERO Magma Neos Lvl 9 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

"I play another Speed Spell, **Miracle Speed Fusion**!" Judai shouts as he plays another card that shows both E-HERO Burstinatrix and E-HERO Avian flying together to almost becoming a faded Flame Wingman. Judai continues saying while Yusei feels even more nervous. "I can remove both Sparkman and Flame Wingman to Fusion Summon E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman!"

Both heroes disappeared to become one into a shining new monster, that took form of a future form of Flame Wingman with armor and having Sparkman's appearance, glowing brightly.

E-HERO Shining Flare Wingman Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Yusei could no believe what he just saw with both of his eyes. Judai was able to summon two new stronger monsters in just one turn. Judai's luck of drawing the cards he needed was incredible, more than Yusei's own drawing possibilities. Especially even more that Judai was able to use two Speed Spells to summon up more E-HEROES on his field.

Yusei did not feel good fighting two high level monsters, but Judai continues his turn by using another Speed Spell. "This is my lucky day to use a fifth Speed Spell known as **Hero's Tracker**."

This fifth card showed a graphed tracker having an "H" symbol on it. Judai couldn't contain his excitement while saying on. "This card allows me to add one E-HERO monster card from my deck to my hand when I have one on my field. I'll add Neos back to then I can play another Speed Spell, Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!"

Yusei was terrified to face a third hero fusion monster. Judai continues saying while fusing Neos with another hero in his hand. "I fuse Neos with my E-HERO Bladedge to Fusion Summon a blast from the past; I summon E-HERO Neos Knight!"

Then another fusion occured which resolved into the Fusion Summon of Neos Knight. Yusei hasn't seen that hero seen Judai used him to take down two of Paradox's Sin Monsters. He knew that hero's ability that it gains half of the other Fusion Material Monster ART and it can attack twice. This wouldn't end well for Yusei against such a powerful monster.

E-HERO Neos Knight Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Yusei, instead of being afraid of facing three powerful E-HEROES, started laughing, having to think that this has turned out amazingly to face such foes. This caused Judai to laugh too by how he didn't expect to summon such overwhelming monsters all in one turn. Yusei then said to the former Duel Academia student. "This takes me back a long time ago when we fought Paradox, or any duel I've been pushed around…''

Yusei then paused, just remembering that even during all those struggles and foes, he had his friends there to support him. ''When Team 5D's was still around."

Yusei then felt sad and almost lonely by how much time it has passed since he saw all of his friends.

"Stay focuses Yusei because I'm not done yet!'' Judai shouts at Yusei who snaps out. The Shooting Star was surprised that he doze off from the duel. He needed to focus.

''I set two cards facedown and now my move can start." Judai declares as he sets two facedown cards. Yusei got curious by what he wants to start, and somehow he asked him. "Ready for what exactly?"

Judai responds with a smirk. "For every powerup my heroes will gain!''

Yusei knew better than ask those type of questions, as he notices all three of Judai's HEROES were glowing intensely.

''Magma Neos gain 400ATK points for every card on my field, while Shining Flare Wingman gains 300ATK points for every E-HERO monsters in my Graveyard! And don't forget that Neos Knight gains half of Bladedge ATK too!"

Magma Neos went from 3000ATK to 7000ATK and Shining Flare Wingman increased to 4300ATK points. Neos Knight rose to 3800ATK points. Yusei was at total shock that he was not expecting such a overwhelming team, especially on how much more powerful Magma Neos was now. Yusei began to think if Judai fought the three Emperors of Yliaster, he would defeat them and the Machine Emperors. Judai doesn't even uses Synchro Monsters, and yet he's stronger than anything that Yusei has thrown his way. Even so, Yusei did not let that stop him from winning this duel.

Judai knew this is going to be fun as he notices Yusei's undetermined will to not give up. Judai commences his Battle Phase as he commands. "Time to battle! Magma Neos, attack Yusei's Dragoequites with Magma Comet!"

"Not so fast! Trap Card open, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei quickly reacts and activates his famous Trap card to counter Judai's hero's giant fire comet.

"That was pretty awesome, but not good enough. Go Shining Flare Wingman, attack with Solar Flare!" Judai commands his Shining hero as he launches himself in a straight forward attack right towards Dragoequites which hits it.

"With that my hero can inflict damage equal to your dragon, so…" He then paused when he noticed that Yusei's Fusion Monster dragon was still on the field.

"I'm well aware of that ability, so I remove my Shield Warrior to make sure that my dragon survived, but not my Life Points sadly." Yusei explained as he used Shield Warrior he discarded before to save his dragon, but not the Battle Damage.

Like he said, Yusei's Life Points decreased to 1000LP. Even though he survived, that didn't stop Judai to continue his next attack. "Not bad, but I'll just attack with Neos Knight!"

Neos Knight launches a sword slash, cut right through Dragoequites, and destroyed it which delivers 200LP of damage. Yusei gritted his teeth as he tries to control his D-Wheeler from spinning out of control.

"Time to win this duel. Neos Knight, attack Yusei directly!" Judai commands one more time as Neos Knight delivered a second attack right at Yusei, but suddenly his blade was countered as Yusei revealed his hidden trap card. "I won't let this be my end. Trap card open, **Egg Savior**!"

Yusei's trap showed a basket of eggs in which one was glowing in pink light. Judai was curious by this card. Yusei continues explaining. "When a monster of mine is destroyed, I can Special Summon Sonic Chick in defense mode. Plus, my feather friend cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1900ATK or more."

Then Yusei's favorite defensive pink bird with two red shoes, Sonic Chick, was summoned on his side and blocked Neos Knight fierce attack with a small barrier.

Sonic Chick Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 300

"Not bad at all, Yusei. I guess I'm done for now, so I end my turn." Judai declares his End Phase, still smiling on how smart Yusei was to time his trap's activation.

As Judai's turn ended, his Speed Counters decreased to 0 by the effects of **Speed Draw**.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 13_ <strong>Yusei: 800LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 5<strong>

Judai: 1100LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 1

* * *

><p>Yusei did not like his chances against such powerful monsters or even Judai's luck, but he couldn't give up. He fought the best of the best and the worst of the worst, but he always had his friends, watching over him or cheering him on. He knows that his Birthmark of the Crimson Dragon is gone, but the very bond of him and Team 5D's are still within him and he can't afford to lose with such power backing him up.<p>

"Judai, you might have the advantage over me, but I will not let that stop me! I will move forward and accelerated further into my possibilities. Draw!" Yusei declares, confident in his strength, as he draws his card.

He drew his card and his eyes widen when he saw it. This card… was given to him after quite some time after Team 5D's went their own paths. This card will be his comeback.

"I still have plenty of moves to use. I activate the second effect of **Star's Navigation**." Yusei shouts while his Trap Card reappeared on the field.

Judai was surprised by what its second effect can do. Yusei continues saying. "By removing itself and Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites from play, I can Special Summon back Stardust Dragon!"

He removed both cards and then Yusei's Stardust Dragon returned back in all of its star bright glow.

Stardust Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"I play the Speed Spell card, the symbol of Team 5D's, **Bonding Wishes**!" Yusei shouts as he plays a new card that he never used before, and that Judai never heard of. The card's image showed the hands, Birthmarks and the hand union of all the members of Team 5D's. Yusei made a small smile, just playing the card, which he knew in his heart, that his bonds were still within him.

"This card is my bonds with my friends which allows me to draw one card for each card on my field. Now I can draw three cards!" Yusei shouts as he draws his cards, thanks to Stardust Dragon, Sonic Chick, and Scarp-Iron Scarecrow.

Yusei look carefully in his hand, and sees through what move he can use and just smile of the chance to use that power again after a long time. Judai suddenly felt the wind... blowing even faster than usual.

**(Now playing... OST: Clear Mind by Masaaki Endoh)**

"I summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode!" Yusei shouts as he summons his small tuner, all rev up to fight.

Turbo Synchron Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 500

Judai is wondering to what Yusei move is, but it was too late. Yusei then says with a smirk on his face, preparing to change the duel. "I'm about to turn the tables. I tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron to my level 1 Sonic Chick!''

Turbo Synchron transform into a single green ring as Sonic Chick pass through it, becoming a single star.

''Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon!'' Yusei chants as the ring expands and appears a new monster. ''Synchro Summon! The power of Hope, Formula Synchron!"

Yusei summons forth his Synchro Tuner Monster, Formula Synchron, on his side with Stardust.

Formula Synchron Lvl 2 ATK: 200 DEF: 1500

"When Formula Synchron is on my field, I can draw one card!" Yusei shouts while drawing his card.

Judai widened his eyes to what Yusei was going to do now. ''Oh crud! You're going to summon him next!''

Yusei didn't respond; he just accelerated faster and faster on his D-Wheeler. Yusei achieved Clear Mind and taped into the Momentum's true power. Yusei Go radiated with energy that it caught Judai's attention very much..

"I'll tune my level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron to my level 8 Synchro monster Stardust Dragon." Yusei shouts as Formula Synchron transformed into two shining rings which engulfed both him and Stardust. He begins chanting as he too enter the ring with Stardust. "Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!"

Yusei and Stardust became even faster as they both disappeared in flash of blinding light leaving Judai alone on the course. Judai look around him to where Yusei went to. Then the blinding light reappeared behind Judai just as fast as it had disappeared. Yusei quickly emerges from the light, passing Judai, as something else emerge from the light and fly way up to the sky.

"Accel Synchro Summon! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei proudly announced as his trump card and the prove of Evolution in Synchros, Shooting Star Dragon, flew up into the sky radiating with celestial light.

Shooting Star Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500

Judai's eyes were both amazed and excited by how Yusei Accel Synchro his trump card, Shooting Star Dragon. He heard stories about how this same monster defeated and overcoming almost anything it was thrown at him. Judai shouts of excitement that he's going to face such a monster. "Incredible… Incredible! This is what I was waiting for. This is your true power. Now I can't hold back anything!"

Yusei nods and goes on with his turn. "I activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability. Now I check the top 5 cards in my deck and my dragon can attack by the number of each Tuner monster I draw."

Yusei draws the 5 cards and spots Debris Dragon, Nitro Synchron and Mach Synchron. He declares as he reveals his three monsters. "I drew three Tuners, so Shooting Star Dragon can attack three times."

Judai was amazed by how Yusei can now attack three times. However, Judai smirk as he points out that his three monsters were stronger. "But my three heroes are stronger than your Shooting Star Dragon, unless…"

Judai soon notice what Yusei was going to do but Yusei interrupts him by continuing his sentence. "Unless I can go around their ATK! I play the Speed Spell, **Fighting Force**!"

This card showed Buster Blader fighting against all 6 of the Six Samurais. Yusei explains his card's effect to Judai who was excited. "This card only activates when I have 5 or more Speed Counters. I select one monster of mines and when it battles against any of your monsters this turn, their effects are negated."

"What! That means all three of my heroes' abilities are negated which means they lose their attack points!" Judai shouts in shock as all three of his E-HERO monsters are decreased back to their original ATK. Judai should have seen this one coming.

Yusei then commanded his dragon while pointing at Judai's monsters. "Let's go, Shooting Star Dragon! Attack all three of Judai's E-Heroes with Stardust Mirage!"

Then Shooting Star divided into three separate Shooting Star Dragons. Judai couldn't let Yusei take down all three of his HEROES.

''Going to use a Yugi-san move with my facedown Mirror Force!'' Judai counters as he reveals his trap, ready to destroy Shooting Star right off the bat.

''That won't work.'' Yusei responds with a small smirk as Judai didn't like the look of that.

''I use Shooting Star Dragon's effect to negate and destroy a card that destroys cards! I destroy Mirror Force!'' Yusei explains as Shooting Star releases a powerful pulse that destroy Mirror Force and cancel its effect in one shot. Judai was not expecting that effect. ''Oh wow.''

All three Shooting Star Dragons flew and crashed at all three Heroes, piercing Magma Neos, Shining Flare Wingman and Neos Knight. Judai had to do something before he loses, so he shouts while he reveals one of his facedown cards. "Trap card open, **Hero's Recovering**!"

This card showed E-Hero Bubbleman surviving multiple attacks while he is being injured over and over. Judai explains his card: "For one whole turn, if I take any damage, I can cut it in half! So now I only lose half damage!"

As soon as his E-heroes were destroyed in a huge explosion and Judai begins spinning around, his Life Points barely surviving and were left at 150LP. He sighs of relief as soon as he gains control again. The original Shooting Star return back to Yusei's field.

"That was just… so cool and awesome! I'm amazed by that outcome!" Judai shouts with a big smile over his face..

Yusei smiles by Judai's joy of dueling. He continues on his turn. "I set one card face down. I end my turn!"

Yusei sets one facedown card. Yusei smiles up to Shooting Star Dragon, knowing that he has him on his side, he won't lose.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

Just as his turn ended, **Cosmic Space** glowed and Neos came back from the sky. Judai says with relief. "I am so glad that I had that card in play or I would be a goner."

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Yusei: 800LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 6<p>

** Judai: 150LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 2**

* * *

><p>Judai had to admit that Yusei was amazing to summon up his most powerful monster out and then attack all three of his strongest Heroes with ease. This only made him even more excited. He loves dueling and it's just wicked how he gets the chance to duel Yusei with his best.<p>

Judai drew his card and made a smile when he did. He then said as **Unlimited Fusion** effect activated again. "Because I own at least one E-HERO monster in play, I can re-add Speed Fusion again."

He adds his fusion card again. He thought to himself while staring at Shooting Star Dragon. "_Like I remember, Shooting Star Dragon has one more effect which is by removing itself from play to negate one attack._''

Judai saw Yusei's duels so he knows what Yusei is capable of doing, and the unbelievable powers of Shooting Star Dragon. He can't expect the same moves will work, especially since he lost his best E-HEROES last turn. Judai still had one trump card, but he wouldn't be able to use it yet.

''_Even if I do summon that card, I won't be able to hit Yusei's dragon without worrying about his effects. That's why I still need time._" Judai thought to himself, realizing he'll need to wait a little longer before doing anything.

He looked back to his hand and declared with a sigh. "I'm out of moves for now. I'll just lay one card and end my turn."

Judai sets a facedown card, having nothing else to use this turn.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 15_ <strong>Yusei: 800LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 7<strong>

Judai: 150LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 3

* * *

><p>Yusei was surprised why didn't Judai put Neos in Defense Mode. Not only that, but he still had two facedown cards, ready to be used at any time. He had to make sure his next attack works.<p>

"It's my turn, draw! I activated Shooting Star Dragon's effect again!" Yusei shouts as he plays his Accel Synchro monster's effect once more.

He drew the top 5 card and sees that he only got two Tuner monsters which were both Road Synchron and Drill Synchron.

Yusei then announced with a smile, revealing his monsters. "Now that I draw two Tuner monsters, Shooting Star Dragon can attack twice, destroyed Neos, and attack you directly!"

Judai still didn't look scared; he was determined to face Yusei's dragon with all he got. Yusei then declared. "Determined like usual. I still don't know how this duel will help me, but I can't just let that stop me. Shooting Star Dragon, attack Neos with..."

Before his dragon attack, a blue 8 sitter car was coming in closer to the duel. Both Yusei and Judai turned and the E-HERO duelist got really nervous. Not just nervous, but frightened.

"Oh crap! I forgot again!" Judai declares as his voice was even more nervous. Yusei asked him with a curious face. "Forgot what?"

The car got closer to Judai's D-Wheeler to see that a beautiful, blonde woman with similar brown eyes as Judai with a blue/white coat, was driving it, and glaring up to Judai. She said to him, upset with the duelist. "I knew we would find you here! You know, it took me like 3 hours to just find you, Judai. Next time, would you for once, TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Judai responds nervously with some gasps, frightened for his life. "Ah… Asuka-chan… dear, what… what are you doing here? Hehehe..."

The blonde woman known Asuka said with a sweet but angry tone. "Well, you did promise to meet me at home before going to the airport to meet with everyone else. And well, you lied, again!"

He got more nervous and made a huge sweat drop that Yusei even noticed. She continues saying while narrowing onto the field. "And by the look of your duel, you seem to be in a pickle against the current Duel King and his powerful monster."

Judai could help but chuckle as he replies. "Don't worry about that. I've been in worst spots than this."

He turns back to Yusei and apologies to him. "Sorry about that Yusei. This is my kind but also scary wife, Asuka."

Yusei widened his eyes, in a funny anime expression, to NOT expect that Judai was married! Someone like Judai to be married is like, overwhelming to believe it.

Asuka then apologized to Yusei as well. "And I'm sorry about my sweet but over excited husband. He never tells me where he's going until it's…"

Before she could continue, the backseat window open up to reveal some other faces that Yusei did not recognized.

"Aniki, don't lose!" The sky blue haired man said to Judai.

"I second that General Judai; show the Duel King your moves- don!" The big, dark brown hair American-Africa man added

"You better hear them Judai! If you lose, than I'm making sure that Tenjouin-kun divorced you and marry me!" The black hair man said with an upset face.

"Never mine what Manjoume says, you so win this!" Another man with brown hair said with a smile on his face.

"Right, You-can-do-it, Judai-kun!" A blue haired woman cheered for him like a cheerleader. Yusei could have swore he saw her before, but he couldn't remember where was it.

"Show him the power of a great hero, buddy!" Another blue hair man said with a thumb up.

"Prove your skills as a true duelist, Judai-san." A gold, brownish hair man also said with a bow.

Judai felt happy to see all of them while Yusei was wondering if they were his friends. Could everything that Judai was telling him before about strengthening one's bonds is what he's looking at.

Then Asuka said to his husband with a wink. "Good luck, Judai."

Then the car slowed down to distant itself from both D-Wheelers, leaving both duelists back to themselves. Yusei then asked Judai, curious on what he just witness. "Who were they, Judai? Are they your friends by any chance?"

Judai turns back to him and said with a smile. "Yup! They're my closest friends from the old days in Duel Academia. There were my two good friends Sho and Kenzan, my rival Manjoume, my other friends Johan, Fubuki-san, Rei and Yusuke. And not to mention the beautiful woman who was upset was my wife Asuka."

Yusei was more surprised and was completely silence after wards, not expecting all that. So he was right, and Judai's remind him so much to his own. Judai continues on saying proudly. "We too went our own paths after we gradated just like Team 5D's did. I too wanted to see them again, but I didn't know how? So well…"

He pauses for a moment, remembering back on how hard it was for Judai to even try that. Back then, he still blamed himself for the actions he did in the Different Dimensions, but most of all of the dangers he could present his friends if he ever met them again. That time he thought things over, felt like for eternal for him, but he finally stood up to his own doubts and he was able to meet them again, and well also he learned what the word ''fiancee'' means.

Judai declares while looking right through Yusei with fiery eyes, and his voice fill with wisdom. "I decided to see them as I was the one to give them the determination to move forward! The only person… The only person to decide to reunite with those you love is YOU and only you, Yusei!"

Yusei, who never heard Judai like that before, was absolutely right about this. He was the one that guided his friends to their future, so why not be the one to see them again. At that moment, he finally said to him. "Judai… did you…"

Judai nodded to his unfinished respond. Yusei made a smile on how he too was in the same situation, but was still able to make it right. Judai says to him again with a much clearer tone. "Okay, we're still dueling so make your move, Riding Duel King."

Yusei knew he was going to say that, so he agreed with a nod. "Right. Like I said before we were interrupted, Shooting Star Dragon attacks Neos with Stardust Mirage!"

Shooing Star continues on its assault against Judai's Neos, but Judai wasn't going to lose just yet. He had all of his friends to support him, and he needed to show what he learned from Yugi to Yusei too. It wasn't a matter of him winning, but teaching the same values he learned.

"I'm not done yet, not until the last card is play and when this duel is over! Trap card… OPEN!'' Judai shouted as he revealed his hidden facedown card. ''**Winged Feathers of Kindness**!"

His trap showed huge angel wings protecting a small boy from dark energy blast. Judai continues on while Yusei stares at it. "This card can only be activated when my opponent's monster attacks one of my monsters. This card allows me to Special Summon my good buddy, Winged Kuriboh, in defense mode and redirects your attack to him."

Shooting Star Dragon attack course was then redirected to a summoned Winged Kuriboh that took the blow.

Winged Kuriboh Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Winged Kuriboh was then destroyed as Judai thank his partner mentally. "_Thank you, Winged Kuriboh. You never let me down; I'll own you back._"

He always had Winged Kuriboh beside him when he truly needed a miracle. It was also the same card Yugi gave him and the symbol of his connection to his deck and his E-HEROS and his Neo-Spacians.

"Now Winged Kuriboh's effect activates which makes sure that I lose 0LP damage from battle. Plus, the second effect of **Winged Feathers of Kindness** also kicks in which protects my Neos from destroyed too. With that, Shooting Star Dragon can't do any damage on me or destroyed my hero.'' Judai explained his perfect defensive combo which shocked Yusei. Now his Shooting Star can't attack again because it won't do anything to Judai's Life Points or even the destruction of Neos.

''I can also draw one card too." Judai adds as he draws a card. As he drew it, it shock what he just drew from his deck that it brought a smile over his face.

With not so much options in his hand or field, Yusei had to end his Battle Phase and draw something else to protect himself against whatever Judai might be up to again.

"I activate Speed World 2's effect to draw one card." Yusei declares as his Speed Counters drop to 1 and he draws his card which was another monster that he won't be able to do much this turn or next turn.

He declares with a disappointed tone. "I guess I'll end of my turn with one facedown."

He set a facedown card as it was all he could do. Yusei acted too quick to play Speed World 2's effect. He should have waited for his next turn to use Speed World 2's effected to inflict 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in his hand, but that wouldn't have matter as he had none.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 16_ Yusei: 800LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 1<p>

** Judai: 150LP H: 2 Speed Counter: 4**

* * *

><p>"Yusei, I will show you my full power. Draw!" Judai shouts as he draws his next card. What Judai said made Yusei unease to what he might do this turn.<p>

Judai's face was fill with happiness from the card he drew that he has everything he needs to turn and finish this duel off. Judai says with closed eyes. "Yusei… I told you I can help you in your progress in performing Delta Accel Synchro, but I can only force you into discovering it for yourself."

Yusei expected as much because Judai isn't that kind of person to know everything, but why he wanted to duel him was still bugging him.

"I have to push to you to your limit, and that's what I shall do! It's my move so I once again play Speed Spell - Speed Fusion to fuse both Neos and my Yubel from my hand." Judai says while his eyes were glowing green and golden on each eye.

**(Now Playing... OST: Judai's Theme)**

Yusei was now more nervous because now Judai is about to summon a new monster. Judai continues on. "Let's do it, Neos, Yubel. Unite together to become the Ultimate Being!"

Yubel nods to his partner as she and Neos fused together into a new Neos Fusion monster.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth from the Different Dimension, Neos Wiseman!" Judai announced as his new Fusion monster arrived beside him. The symbol of both the connection between Neos and Yubel, the mystical Neos Wiseman appears in his mighty presence.

Neos Wiseman Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

Yusei was considered to what Judai's new monster can do. Judai goes on with his turn with the change to his normal eyes again. "I activate my facedown Trap Card, **Radiance of Neo Space**!"

Judai plays his last facedown which showed a strange energy force from Neo Space leaving to another world. Judai says proudly to his card. "My card then becomes an equip card to my Neos Wiseman which protects him from any destruction type effects. Plus I lose zero damage when he attacks. That means my new Neos is indestructible, but I'm not done. I summon **E-HERO Burst Glower** in attack mode."

As soon as Wiseman Neos was engulfed by the powers of Neo Space, Judai summoned a new E-HERO that looked like Stratos and Shining Flare Wingman, but he was like a machine like hero with a giant jet-back and visor-like helmet.

**E-HERO Burst Glower Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 1000 **

Yusei did not like how this is going to turn out. Not only did Judai's Neos Wiseman is strong and well protected, but now he summoned a new E-HERO with 0ATK which he doesn't feel comfortable to know what effect it might possessed.

Judai notices Yusei's worried face and knew why he's like that. He tells him with a small smirk. "You must be thinking that this new hero is weak, but his effect is super powerful. This hero is a Union monster which can be equip to any ''HERO'' or "Neos" Fusion Monsters."

Yusei was now astonished as he watched Judai's weaker hero transforming into a giant jet-back which then united with Neos Wiseman behind its back.

"Go Neos Wiseman! Attack Shooting Star Dragon!'' Judai declares his attack as Neos Wiseman forms a small sphere of energy, glowing in both light and darkness, between both hands. ''I should also mention that when he battles against one of your monsters, you lose Life Points equal to your monster's ATK and I gain Life Points equal to its DEF. Try dodging this one."

Yusei couldn't let such a dangerous monster to attack Shooting Star or the duel would be over.

"Not so fast! I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect to…" Yusei was trying to say until he was interrupted by multiple energy blast that hit both Shooting Star and his two facedowns. Yusei was in completely stunned by this as it came from the jet-back form of **Burst Glower**.

"Sorry Yusei, but I already know about your dragon's special power to remove itself to cancel one attack out. With my **E-Hero Burst Glower** equip with Neos Wiseman, his special ability activates. When my monster attacks this turn, you cannot activate any Spell, Trap, or Monster effect's Cards until the end of the Damage Step." Judai reveals to Yusei who became even more shocked and stunned now. Not only is his Shooting Star Dragon's effect is negated, but his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and his other face down card were also negated. With Neos Wiseman effect also to include too, Yusei only has one hope to survive this round, but it's going to be close.

''Ultimate Nova!'' Judai shouts as Neos Wiseman fires off his orb that expand into a gigantic blast that engulf Shooting Star, and Yusei completely as it explodes. The attack hits Shooting Star Dragon which created a gigantic explosion. At that time, Judai's Life Points rose up to 2650LP.

**(End of soundtrack)**

Judai stared at the now smoke of the blast, seeing if Yusei came out. Probably guessing that he lost, Judai said with his two fingers pointing of victory, yet a bit sad about his win. "Gotcha! Looks like I…"

His words were soon stopped as Yusei emerged from the smoke with his Life Points now at 4100LP.

Judai was completely shocked, having a wide mouth expression while Yusei was smiling with Shooting Star Dragon still on the field.

"How… how did you survive my Neos Wiseman's ability and raised your Life Point at the same time?" Judai asked Yusei, still in completely shock to what had just happened.

Yusei smirks a little as he responds, remembering that before the attack hit Shooting Star, he discarded a card to the Graveyard. "I remove Damage Eater from my graveyard and one card from my hand to counter the damage I would have taken and turn into gaining me Life Points."

Judai should have expected something like that from Yusei. He thinks so ahead in every one of his turns and moves that he almost plans for every situation once he has ever card to use it. He thought to himself while smiling at the Shooting Star of Neo Domino. "_He must have send that card by the effects of Angel Baton or Quickdraw Synchron. He's exactly like Yugi-san when it is by reversing an outcome. But… can he beat my unstoppable combo?_"

Before Judai could end his turn, he noticed that Yusei's Speed Counter was at 4. He then asked him. "Hey Yusei, how come your Speed Counter is 4 if it was at 1?"

Yusei responds by showing him a card from his graveyard, which show a warrior wearing blue leather riding clothes and a similar scarf of Junk Warrior. "Because I send **Speed Master** from my hand to the graveyard. When he sent from my hand by a card's effect, I can then increase my Speed Counter equal to yours."

With that done, Judai starts laughing and said to him. "That's something that you're able to do. I end my turn."

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 17_ <strong>Yusei: 4100LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 5<strong>

Judai: 2650LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 5

* * *

><p>Yusei felt very concerned to even draw his next card that he was terribly of fear. He may have survived that One Turn Kill of Judai's, but he won't next time if he doesn't do something about the Neos Wiseman combo.<p>

"_I'm lucky now that I didn't wait until I had enough Speed Counter to deliver damage to Judai, but now I'm in a worst situation. I may have higher Life Points, but because of that Neos Wiseman Combo… I can't even touch him. If I used Shooting Star Dragon's effect to draw 5 Tuners for 5 attacks, I won't be able to destroy it and because of __**Burst Glower's**__ effect, my dragon's multiple attacks would be negated._'' Yusei began to think on a way he could fight back, but nothing. Even his hand look hopeless, as he doesn't have the right cards to even destroy Neos Wiseman. He was just untouchable, and there's little of a chance he can destroy it.''_Plus it would only give Neos Wiseman a chance to use his own effect and then Judai wins._"

Yusei tried to think of a way he could turn the tables, but there was just not one card in his deck that could beat him without either attacking Judai directly or not. He was starting to doubt on himself that he started to slowing down on his D-Wheeler while still thinking to himself in hesitation. "_If I do draw something to counter either his hero, his fusion Neos or his trap card, the other two would be there still. Can… can I actually win like this? Can I… without my friends cheering me on?_"

In tough situation like this, everyone in Team 5D's would be cheering for Yusei till the end. Victory or defeat, they would always be there. Has he… lost all hope now? Was there nothing left? He saved Neo Domino City's future, but not his own. After everything... was it worth it?

"Get your head and back to the duel, Yusei!" Judai shouted loudly. Yusei snapped out as he noticed that Judai was now next to him. His face and eyes were both upset and almost disappointed by Yusei's hesitation. Judai was amazingly upset, the first to see him that serious as he reached out to Yusei. "You can't just give up even though this looks hopeless. You're the Shooting Star, the Riding Duel King for Pete's sake! If you give up now, then your friends would never forgive you!"

Yusei knew he was right. Both Jack and Crow would never speak to him. Rua and Ruka would be disappointed. And Aki… she wouldn't… believe in him ever again. But so… he was alone with no one except his deck and cards.

Judai continues saying with a small smile. "Listen… I once let down all my friends for a stupid choice that I made to save a friend and it backfire because I was only determined to save him, and not worrying about the others. Even after a long time had passed since that incident, I still blame myself. But they… my closest friends, they forgave me because I would never let them down ever again. That's probably how me and Asuka both confessed our love for each other."

He paused again and turned back to where his love and friends were watching from the car. He then continued saying with a small smile. "She was always fond of me because I love her and love when we both duel. She became a teacher while I became a legendary duelist like you did.''

It's probably the first time Yusei has ever seen Judai act so differently towards anyone, well as far as he knows.

''Love works in mysteries ways that no one can possibly guess or predict. If you have someone out there, in this world that loves you, then even dueling becomes second. The same thing with friends… which is why I had to see them again. If I didn't, then I would have been alone like you are now." Judai adds, almost remembering how lonely he was before. Judai knows how Yusei is feeling, and that's why he can reach out to him.

Yusei was speechless again on how Judai was talking about friends and love. Judai found his way… so why not him too. That's where it hit him. He closed his eyes and thought what if… he calls everyone for a reunion. Then, he would see everyone…. and Aki again. The last time he saw her beautiful face and smile was a long, long time. He knew, that night that they had their secret goodbye, she was about to tell him that… she loved him.

"_Aki… I wished… that I had the courage to tell you what I thought of you, but we weren't ready yet. Better yet... I was not ready yet._'' Yusei begins to tell himself mentally, just trying to remember how he might fail her if he told her he loved her... like how his own father failed to protect his mother and those still in the old city of Domino, except himself. He didn't want things to end like that. Even so, he can't help it that this all was not worth it. Especially for his own friends.

''_Now… all I want to do is… see you again… with Jack and Crow and Rua and Ruka. I want to see all of you again and tell you that… no-_'' Yusei stated, soon realizing that he doesn't want to Aki what he felt for her since ever, he wanted to show her. ''_I DO love you with all my heart. I never had that kind of relationship like this, except with you. Now I know what to do… for you… and for everyone else too!_"

Yusei then saw an image of everyone of Team 5D's, together, and as he pictured that, he wanted to recreate those times anew. He then reopened his eyes and see things differently. He accelerated faster again on the Yusei Go and said to Judai as he went even faster. "Judai… thank you. I now know what you meant by now."

Judai then smiles of joy to hear that as Yusei continues saying with a smile too. "Team 5D's may have separated, but not our bond or our feelings towards each other. I will… I will…. Reunite us again like you did too. I will see them again without checking if they want to see me. I will… Tell Aki what I wanted to say for a very, very long time ago. I will see further to my path and make new turns for new possibilities! But before I can do that… I will win this duel for me and for my friends!"

This made Judai very happy to hear and finally said to him with a smirk. "I'm glad to hear that. Then show me your rebirth bonds, Yusei!"

"Right! DRAW!" Yusei shouts as he finally drew his top card.

Then his right arm began to burn as soon as he drew. It felt so similar, like the Mark of the Crimson Dragon he had. His face lit up when he saw the card that he just drew. Was it faith or the Bonds of him and Team 5D's telling him that he finally reach the next level to his bonds. Within his heart, he knew he had to use it now!

"Judai, prepare for my counterattack responds. I play the Speed Spell - **Synchro Split**!" Yusei plays as it shows Stardust Dragon being separated as its Synchro Material Monsters as both Junk Warrior and Junk Synchron. Yusei goes on with his turn as his spell activates on Shooting Star. "This card returns Shooting Star Dragon back to my Extra Deck to return back all the Synchro Material Monsters to summon him from my graveyard onto the field! I return my dragon to Special Summon back both Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron!"

Shooting Star Dragon then disappeared back to his deck and then both Synchro Material Monsters came back on Yusei's field.

Stardust Dragon Lvl 8 ATK 2500 DEF: 2000

Formula Synchron Lvl 2 ATK: 200 DEF: 1500

Judai was curious to what Yusei was planning to do. He couldn't be planning to summon that other form of Stardust unless he had in his deck.

''I activate Formula Synchron's effect to draw one card.'' Yusei declares as he draws his card. Yusei knew what he had to do now, and he had to bet on himself and his bonds to guide him to that power that Bruno once spoke of during their duel.

Yusei continues saying while revealing his facedown card. "I activate my Trap card, Graceful Revival! I can now Special Summon back Sonic Chick in Attack Mode. Plus I Normal Summon Unknown Synchron in Attack Mode too!"

Because of his card's effect, Sonic Chick came back with Unknown Synchron beside it. Judai still had no idea what he's planning.

Sonic Chick Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 300

Unknown Synchron Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"If you're not going to guess what I will do, then I show you! I tune my level 1 Unknown Synchron with my level 1 Sonic Chick!'' Yusei declares which shocks Judai that he didn't know Yusei had another Lvl 2 Synchro Monster. Unknown Synchron turn into a giant green ring as Sonic Chick enter it and became into a star.

''Clustering wishes will form into new rebirth star that will enlighten our dreams! Becomes the path its light shines upon!'' Yusei chants as the ring expands into a bright green light. ''Synchro Summon! Take up to the sky, **Stardust Synchron**!"

Then a new Synchron, Synchro Monster was summoned in between Stardust and Formula Synchron. This new dragon was like a mini series of Stardust Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon and Debris Dragon but had an engine motor exactly like Junk Synchron, wearing large visor-like glasses.

**Stardust Synchron Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 500**

Judai got all fire out as he shouted of excitement. "That so cool! I wonder how this new guy can deal with Neos Wiseman."

Yusei responds with a smirk. "Because I can activate **Stardust Synchron's** special effect that allows me to turn one monster on my field into a Tuner Monster too. I chose itself as a Tuner monster which means it's now a Synchro Tuner Monster like Formula Synchron."

Even though Yusei's **Stardust Synchron** is now a Tuner now, Judai still didn't get it until it hit him. His eyes then widened and said nervous with a small sweat drop on his cheek. "That means… You have two Synchro Tuners! But then that means-"

He was unable to continue because he noticed that the Yusei Go was radiated again with energy, but much bigger than before. Yusei then thought to himself with his eyes closed and being still engulfed by energy, remembering how Bruno was doing the same thing before. "_Bruno… I wish you were here to see me do this. I will… SURPASS into a whole new power!_"

Then his arm began to burn red hot like it did when he was as a Signer. He continues thinking to himself, remembering about all of his dear friends and Aki, vowing to make everything right. "_I'm never alone… but my strength and power will explode even higher! Our bonds… will reach a whole new power than ever before!_"

**(Now Playing... OST: Shooting Quasar Dragon/Limit Over Accel Synchro Theme)**

**(It was this, or nothing! It makes sense)**

Then the Yusei Go went faster and faster to hyper speed. Yusei finally says with his eyes open up again, revving up even faster than before as his D-Wheeler is surrounded by a crimson light. "TOP CLEAR MIND! I tune my level 8 Stardust Dragon to my level 2 Formula Synchron and to my level 2 **Stardust Synchron**!"

Both Tuner Synchro Monsters turned into four huge, union mix 4 rings that went around both Yusei Go and Stardust as they become even brighter of energy. Judai could stop seeing what he was looking at; neither did his friends or his wife as they too watch what it seems to be a dream.

"Clustering shining dreams open up to an even higher road to a new burning evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!" Yusei chanted as he and Stardust went even faster into the speed of light and disappeared into a blinding light.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>**… at the streets in London: **

A duel has occurs while Yusei and Judai were dueling. It was a duel between the sibling twins, Rua and Ruka. Both duelists had pushed each other to their limited which left them with their own ace cards. Rua had his Life Stream Dragon in attack mode while Ruka had Ancient Fairy Dragon in defense mode. Ruka lock Rua in a duel where she uses Solemn Wishes, Golden Ladybug, Gravity Bind, and Fire Princess. Rua was not in a good spot, because he could have won last turn but fail.

"Oh man! Even though I almost had you last turn, you had to counter it way too quickly for me!" Rua bragged about as he got even more frustrated with only 2000LP left.

"You're the one who needed practice before entering into that new team of yours. Plus… you did to know that all duelists will overwhelmed you at all times" Ruka explains with an upset but smiling face with 2000LP too.

"Fine! Then I can't hold back now! It's my draw…" Rua was saying until he stopped his turn as his right arm was hurting and burning.

"Rua, are you okay…" Ruka asked her brother but then her arm was also hurting and burning too.

"What the heck is going on?" Rua said as he notices that this red light was what he knows it is.

"Even though our Birthmarks left us that day, it is exactly the same pain we felt." Ruka said as she notices it too.

The two knew it wasn't the Crimson Dragon's power, so what is it? They both realized that the only one who was able to use the power of the Signers better than anyone else was the one who bind them together. Both twins said in union while staring up in the sky. "…Yusei."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>**… at a stadium from away from Neo Domino:**

Another duel has also occurs too with a large crowd looking at it. It was a Riding Duel against two friends and former teammates, Jack and Crow.

The great King Jack Atlas has his great beast and soul, Red Demon Dragon roaring in pride against the Black Feather duelist, Crow Hogan with his soaring Blackfeather Dragon on his side.

In the announce office, the Master of Broadcasting Duels for the whole world, the M.C. was announcing the duel against this two great duelist. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the duel between the two former teammates and comrades from the Great Team 5D's, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, is about to conclude its final finish!"

Back in the Race Tracks, Jack shouted at Crow with his prideful tone. "If you had a shot to take me, Jack Atlas, down to the ground then you had another thing coming, Crow! I will never fall!"

"Sure you do, just because your stronger doesn't mean you're smarter." Crow responds back with a smirk.

Jack can only smirk on his responds and shouts as he drew his card. "Fine, bring it! Draw…"

Jack was then interrupted by a burning pain in his arm.

Crow noticed that and slow down to see him, but then his own arm started burning too. He could feel the burn, and it meant what it was. He then asked his blonde friend/rival while still smirking with pain. "Hey… Jack, you know what this pain means right?"

Jack tries nodding and responds with a smirking pain too. "Yeah… I know. That means… he's also dueling too huh?"

Crow also nods and both said in union. "Yusei… win!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>**… at a hospital far from Neo Domino, in a doctor's office: **

Sitting on her chair and finally looking through her deck for such a long time, Aki Izayoi was somewhat quiet while staring at her ace card, Black Rose Dragon.

"_It's been a while staring at my favorite dragon._'' Aki told herself as she remembered the good times she had with her friends, especially Yusei. It felt like they were just a forgotten memory, and that was the saddest part between everything they spend together and accomplished. ''_Maybe it's because… I haven't seen everyone else for a long time… especially, him._''

This brought a single tear to drop from Aki's eyes. She quickly wipe it off as she tried to stay strong for everything she did to get here.

''_I hope Yusei is…_" Aki was saying until she felt a pain in her right arm. She hasn't felt this pain in such a long time when she was a Signer. However, she could tell it doesn't burn as hard as the power of the Crimson Dragon Marks did. She thought to himself, recognizing this feeling. "_This isn't the Crimson Dragon's power; this isn't so painful like the other times. But…I know this feeling._"

She got up and started walking a photo of her and Team 5D's in the old times. She picked it up and finally said while staring at her only love."Yusei…I know it must be you. Please, be careful."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>**… at a different dimension: **

Both Yusei and his D-Wheeler arrived at a different place, all silver light, where floated a giant dragon was in front of him. It was a blue, white striped and red outline dragon body with red/golden edge-striped wings. Yusei knew right away that this dragon was his with its bright golden eyes. He reached his hand to it and a blank, white card appeared on it.

Then the dragon transformed into energy and went inside the blank card which it finally got the dragon image, name and effects on it. Yusei could only smile as he did it; he achieved Delta Accel Synchro!

"I did it. I achieve it!" Yusei spoke to himself in amazement, seeing the very dragon before him. He achieve all he needed about Clear Mind, beyond all. That's where he began to think about Bruno. After everything that happened about Z-ONE and Bruno giving up his life so he can stop him.

"You sure did, Yusei." A familiar voice spoke that shocked and stopped the thoughts from the Shooting Star as he gasped dramatic, recognizing that voice. "!"

Yusei slowly turned his head and widened his eyes at the person he was staring at, someone he thought that he would never see again. "Bruno!"

It was the very same Bruno, aka Antinomy, who stood before him with his gentle smile over his face. Yusei couldn't help but want to assume he was there, or was he some kind of illusion from his head, or just his spirit. Even so, he was certain it was him. "How are you-"

"I'm curious myself, but I guess I'm here to congratulate you on making this far of a progress." Bruno declares as he too was unsure why he was here. He knows he's dead, but it doesn't explain why he would be here of all places. But he had one idea why he was here, to see Yusei's growth in achieve Dealt Accel Synchro.

Yusei just stared at him, wanting to tell him something he always wanted to tell him once he defeated Z-ONE and changed the future. "… Thank you."

"Huh?" Bruno asks in surprise from what his friend was trying to say. Yusei further explains to him. "For the help I needed in depending on the bonds of my friends to achieve Top Clear Mind and Limit Over Accel Synchro."

Bruno was astonished that he couldn't help but smile. "You help me understand that Z-ONE's plans wouldn't fix anything. No, it was my bonds that I made with you and everyone else in Team 5D's that I learn that nothing was impossible as long as you stick together."

Yusei was quiet hearing Bruno's respond. He knew he had his way in creating those bonds with his friends, but he was still amazed that someone who saw the terror of the alternative future. He gave someone hope.

Suddenly Yusei witnessed that Bruno's body began to faze into sparks of light. "Bruno!"

Bruno lift up his right hand, seeing it was beginning to disappear, as well as the rest of his body. He knew this would happened, he only hope he had more time. It was sad that he was going to leave again, but it was for the best.

"I better get going. Thank you again, Yusei." Bruno thanks his good friend once again, which left Yusei speechless as Bruno's body began to disappear even faster. He couldn't believe he would not see him again, but Yusei was happy that he got the chance to see him, just one last time.

"And remember, your friends are everything for you. Don't ever forget that." Bruno's last words echo through the space as he disappear entirely, gone once again through the wind. Yusei couldn't help but shred a tear as he clinched his fist, vowing to his words. Yusei took a breath in and out as he nodded to Bruno's words. "… I will. Always."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to the dueling track<strong>**: **

Judai and everyone else finally got their sight back as Yusei returned back from the light, but with a new monster that replace his Stardust Dragon. Yusei finally shouted with confidence in his heart and a smile on his face, for his bonds with all of his dear friends out there. "Delta Accel Synchro! Reborn into Hope, **Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon**!"

**Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4000 DEF: 3500**

Judai was completely speechless by Yusei's new found power as his dragon roars at Neos Wiseman. Judai face changed of both joy and excitement as he shouted. "That's… Pass the point of incredible! AWESOME! You did it Yusei! You use your Delta Accel Synchro Summon! This is so intense!"

Yusei couldn't help but smile and laugh as he says to Judai. "I should be thanking you."

Judai got confused by that. He did notice that Yusei's face was different from before. Yusei continues saying. "I now know I am the one who decides to see them again. And because of that, I also know what I'm going to say to the one I love."

Judai couldn't help but smile too. He was proud on Yusei's choice, and he did his job well done. Then Yusei commands his new dragon. "Time to show Judai our power, **Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon**! Attack Neos Wiseman with Shining Shooting Burst!"

Yusei's new dragon sends out a giant, stream orb blast at Neos Wiseman. Neos Wiseman grab on the orb with both hands, struggling to push it aside. Judai then protested by that attack. "That won't work against Neos Wiseman Combo will handle that!"

Yusei responds with a smirk of victory. "That's true, but **Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon** has a much more powerful ability. When he attacks, it cancels and negates all card effectson the field, hand and graveyard.''

This shocked Judai very much, never hearing of such an effect before and it was deathly. Now his perfect combo he placed for Neos Wiseman won't stand a chance against Yusei's dragon

''Go **Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon**, attack Neos Wiseman with Shining Radiance Sanctuary!" Yusei declares as his Delta Accel Synchro monster releases a huge wave of shining energy through his entire body that negated Judai's cards. The up-coming attack finally hit and destroyed Neos Wiseman. Judai's Life Points decreased to 1650LP.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

"That was… super incredible! I didn't even see that coming! You're amazing, Yusei." Judai congratulated Yusei for his amazing counterattack. He didn't care about Neos Wiseman getting beaten. What he did is dueling with his best and Yusei is sure giving him his all against him.

"You're the one who's incredible to push me into my limit, Judai." Yusei said which made the former Osiris student to grin.

Judai shook off his grinning as he revealed one more trick. "Because Neos Wiseman was destroyed in battle, by removing Yubel I can then summon back E-HERO Neos. Come back, Neos!"

Judai's Neos came back one more time on the field.

E-HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Yusei had a feeling Judai still had one more trick, seeing that Judai loves to give his all. Sadly, Yusei didn't have anything else to use to be ready until then.

"I got nothing left. Turn end!" Yusei declares his End Phase.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 18_ Yusei: 4100LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 6<p>

** Judai: 1650LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 6**

* * *

><p>Judai was still psyched that he can fight Yusei's new dragon in action. To be pushed to his limited, this was pretty much the greatest challenge ever. Now that he kept his end of the deal to help Yusei in making his choice, Judai is now able to go all out for real and win the duel.<p>

"I still can't believe I'm in this position against a high level monster like yours, but this duel isn't over till the last card is play! DRAW!" Judai declared as he drew his card and it was the one that can win this for him for good. Then **Unlimited Fusion** effect activated which got Judai his Speed Fusion back to his hand.

"Yusei, I'm at my limit, but I'm at the position to end this duel. I play one last time, Speed Fusion! I fuse E-Hero Neos with… my friend Johan's ace card Rainbow Dragon!" Judai announces as he fuses Neos with the legendary Rainbow Dragon.

"What? The Legendary Gem Beast, Rainbow Dragon is in your deck!" Yusei shouts dramatically as Judai nods smiling. Yusei was overwhelmed to know that, remembering how Ruka kept telling him about this dragon he thought was just a myth, but naturally Rua disagreed as she stated that Rainbow Dragon did exist, and there was prove that it did.

The same shock was also occurring in Asuka's car where everyone, except Johan and Yusuke. Then Sho asked Johan with a astonished expression. "You actually gave Aniki your Rainbow Dragon?! When?!"

"Yeah! We're all arrived at the same time- saurus?" Kenzan added, trying to think when and how Judai got that card from the Gem Beast Duelists.

Johan started grinning, as he scratch the back of his head, and said with a nervous smile. "Well… Judai called me and Yusuke-san to arrive early to explain to us that he's going to duel Yusei."

"Indeed he did. Then Johan asked him to use his dragon against him to back him up. I also gave him Honest too for good luck." Yusuke added, supporting Johan as he just nodded.

Everyone else then got quieted and turned back to the duel. Asuka was only smiling by how Judai is going to change the duel around. Even though Judai's E-HERO God Neos is his most powerful card, when it comes to his fusion with Rainbow Dragon and Neos… Rainbow Neos is almost unrivaled.

Then both Neos and Rainbow Dragon united together to form a new, shining rainbow version of Neos with large rainbow wings.

"Fusion Summon! Protector of Bonds, Rainbow Neos!" Judai shouts proudly as Rainbow Neos glows brighter.

Rainbow Neos then stared at **Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon** in a god-like pose.

Rainbow Neos Lvl 10 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3000

Yusei was completely impressed by how lucky in drawing Judai is than him. "In-Incredible. You're the best Duelist in Fusion Summoning, Judai."

Judai smirks again to hear that from Yusei.

"Thanks Yusei, means so much from my part. Now time to introduce Rainbow Neos special effects." Judai declares as Rainbow Neos glows in a neon-rainbow outline all over his body.

Yusei had no idea what Rainbow Neos can do so he had to sharp for anything that could be game over, which might be with a monster over 4000ATK.

"By sending **Unlimited Fusion** to my graveyard, Rainbow Neos can return all your Spell and Trap cards on your field back to your deck." Judai announces which shocks Yusei. It would be a disaster if he loses his dragon this soon.

He shouts in counter by revealing his only card in his hand. "By sending Effect Veiler from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate my opponent's monster effect for this turn only!"

Just as Rainbow Neos sent **Unlimited Fusion** away, Yusei's Effect Veiler came in and used her wings to negate the fusion Neos' effect. Judai was impressed that Yusei was able to stop that move.

"_That was another cool counterattack from Yusei. If I attacked, then his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow will just block my attack._" Judai thought to himself, knowing it would be pointless to attack this turn now. However, next turn would be a different story.

"I'll have to wait for my next move. Turn end!"

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 19_ <strong>Yusei: 4100LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 7<strong>

Judai: 1650LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 7

* * *

><p>"My turn, draw!" Yusei shouted as he drew his card. He looked at it as he widened his eyes, as he plans out his final attack in his head with the cards required to win.<p>

"_This card can work to reverse any card Judai might play, but I need something else before I can win. Plus if I use Speed World 2's effect to draw a card, it will lose me any chances in wining the duel. Then…I must use that card to win!_" Yusei thought to himself as he finally decides how he's going to play this out.

Yusei then shouts while summoning a new monster. "I summon **Junk Jammer** in defense mode and end my turn!"

Just as he ends his turn, Yusei summons a new Junk monster. This one had western clothing and a long range rifle blaster on his arm.

**Junk Jammer Lvl 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 1200**

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 20_ Yusei: 4100LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 8<p>

** Judai: 1650LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 8**

* * *

><p>Judai was surprised that Yusei didn't do anything else besides summoning a monster.<p>

"_I wonder what's Yusei is up to? He didn't play Speed World 2's effect, so he's planning to draw a powerful Speed Spell to beat me. Then I have to end this now!_" Judai thought to himself for his next plan. If he lets Yusei draw another card while his dragon is out, he might win. He had no choice but to end the duel in his next draw.

"Draw!" Judai drew his top card and made a smile on it.

"Time to burn rubber, I play the Speed Spell **Power Buster**!" Judai shouts as he plays a new Speed Spell. The card showed the image of energy wave blast almost hit an unknown D-Wheeler. Yusei didn't know anything about the card Judai played so he needed to be ready for the worst too.

Judai then continues his turn. "I activate Rainbow Neos effect again! I sent **Cosmic Space** away to return your hidden facedown Trap card away!"

Rainbow Neos flocked out his rainbow wings to send Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow back to his deck. Now Yusei had no trap cards to protect his dragon from destruction. Judai commanded his fusion Neos while pointing at Yusei's dragon. "Sorry Yusei, but I'm going to turn the tables back! Rainbow Neos, attack **Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon** with Rainbow Flare Stream!"

Rainbow Neos unleashed a huge energy rainbow pulsed of light towards Yusei's dragon. **Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon** was then consumed by it. Blazar Dragon roar one last time before it exploded into nothing as Yusei lost Life Points to 3600LP.

"I'm not done. I activate the effect of **Power Buster** which delivers damage equal to half of your dragon's ATK points." Judai announced to him as a new energy blast almost hit the Yusei Go and damaged Yusei's Life Points again to 1600LP.

Even though he lost more Life Points, Yusei couldn't help but continue smiling at this. He's having a really blast in the duel. And most of all, he was not done yet.

"I might have lost my new dragon, but not his special ability." Yusei revealed.

This took Judai by surprise again as Yusei's **Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon** appear in spirit form and three lights came on Yusei's field. Yusei explains his dragon's dying wish. "When **Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon** is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon back all the Synchro Material Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck back to the field with their effects negated. Come back, Stardust Dragon, Formula Synchron and **Stardust Synchron**!"

Then all three monsters came back on the field. Judai was more amazed every time Yusei does something like this. Judai was still determined to not go down without a fight as he says. "I play Speed World 2's effect to draw one more card! Here goes, draw!"

Judai draws his card which is reveal to be Yusuke's Honest card which made Judai way too confident that he has this duel in the bag.

"I end my turn, but this duel is about to end by our last moves. Get ready, Yusei!" Judai said to him after ended his turn.

* * *

><p>Duel Screen: Turn 20_ <strong>Yusei: 1600LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 9<strong>

Judai: 1650LP H: 1 Speed Counter: 2

* * *

><p>Yusei didn't say anything; he just stared at his last draw. He knew if this won't work, then he'll lose. But he didn't care. He knows what he must do and either winning or losing doesn't matter. What did matter were… his own power and the bonds that exist in his heart.<p>

He finally said to Judai with a smile. "Judai, no matter what happens, I had fun dueling you and I re-found myself again. This draw… is for my future and for my friends!"

Judai nods. Yusei look over the top of his deck and smiles as he shouts for his answer with a draw. "DRAW!"

He slowly turns the card and sees his final combo with his four cards, his last card and the defeat of Judai's Rainbow Neos. His face turn to his famous smirk and said to Judai. "Prepare, Judai-san, for my last Synchro Summon. The proof of my and Team 5D's evolution, OVER TOP CLEAR MIND!"

**(Now playing... OST: Yusei Battle Theme)**

Then Yusei and the Yusei Go turn gold and he went faster, more than before. He then shouts with all he has left. "I tune my level 2 Formula Synchron with my level 8 Stardust Dragon and my level 2 **Stardust Synchron**!"

Then Formula Synchron turn into two gold-colored rings that the Yusei Go went inside there with Yusei's two dragons. He then begins chanting. "Clustering stars becomes one, as new bonds will illuminate the future! Become the path its light shines upon!"

Then they were all engulfed by a brighter light that almost cover the whole duel. Both Judai and Rainbow Neos couldn't look at it. When it ended Yusei was there with a new, shining evolved version of Shooting Star Dragon.

"Limit Over Accel Synchro! The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" Yusei announce as his Limit Over Accel Synchro Monster roars at Judai and his Rainbow Neos.

Shooting Quasar Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

"A…Another monster with 4000 ATK?! That is so incredible! This is the very proof of the maximum power of the Synchro Monsters! You're just… way awesome Yusei!" Judai shouted energetic and a bit scared as he's facing a monster that he never fought before.

Yusei responds back with a smile. "This same monster save me and showed the very spirit and power of Team 5D's when I counter Z-ONE's ultimate combo… and it's going to do it again!"

Judai also smiled back by that as he watches Yusei's last card play. He shouted as he plays his last card. "Time to end this duel! I play my final card! The Speed Spell - Final Attack!''

Judai didn't expect Yusei to draw that card just in time as the Shooting Star explains its effect. ''With the power of my final card, I can double Shooting Quasar Dragon's ATK up to 8000 ATK!"

Shooting Quasar Dragon was engulfed in a blue stream of energy as his ATK double, surpassing Rainbow Neos. Judai was at all shocked to see that Yusei's Shooting Quasar Dragon went from 4000 ATK to 8000 ATK.

"That was… why you didn't play Speed World 2's effect. You knew you would need a Speed Spell to change the duel over. This is… way intense of a duel! This is what I wanted to see, Yusei, you're at full power!" Judai says proudly as his eyes light up of amazement.

Yusei smiles, happy that he got to duel him, as he shouts out seriously for his final attack. "Let's go then Judai! Shooting Quasar Dragon, attack Rainbow Neos with Creation Burst!"

His evolved dragon forms a huge shining, energy orb with both claws and fires it towards Rainbow Neos. If this attack makes it, Judai will lose, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Judai shouts as he reveals his last card in his hand. "Here's my last move too! I activate Honest special ability! When a Light Attribute monster of mines is attacking or is attacked, I can increase its attack power equal to my opponent's! Now Rainbow Neos gains Shooting Quasar Dragon's attack points with his own to make it 12500ATK!"

Honest then appeared on the field to give Rainbow Neos the power to counter and to defeat Shooting Quasar Dragon's final attack… but some kind of spark blast interfered Judai's play. It stopped Honest's powers from working. He was shocked and speechless by this. Then he notices that Yusei turn his D-Wheeler and was smiling at him.

"Surprise to see that Judai. I play **Junk Jammer's **special effect. When one of my opponent's monster attack one of my monsters last turn, that same monster can't be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps and Monster effects and its effect is negated too!" Yusei announce as Judai's counter play was stopped in its tracks, as it shows **Junk Jammer **firing a blast before Honest connected to Rainbow Neos.

Judai wasn't upset or anger, he was actually happy because this duel was… no, was the second greatest duel he ever had since the one with Yugi. Judai hasn't had such an amazing duel for a long time, that it was worth the results of who would win. As Shooting Quasar Dragon's attack devour and destroyed Rainbow Neos, Judai continues smiling at the very end till his Life Points decreased to 0.

**(End of Soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>Duel Screen: Winner… <strong>Yusei: 1600LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 9

Judai: 0LP H: 0 Speed Counter: 2

* * *

><p>Yusei was also smiling at how he actually won… and won his bonds and love again.<p>

**Three days after Yusei's victory against Judai****… At Neo Domino's airport: **

Yusei was waiting at the exit of the airport with his D-Wheeler waiting outside. He had his black coat and gray shirt and pants with a pair of black shoes while holding a bouquet of roses on his right hand. He was truly nervous. It was strange for him to be nervous because he's never nervous by anything… until now of course.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback<strong>**… three days ago: **

_Both duelists, Yusei and Judai, have finally ended the duel in Yusei's victory. Both D-Wheeler stop as Shooting Quasar Dragon disappeared back to Yusei's deck. Judai then declared while getting off his D-Wheeler and pointing at Yusei with his signature two finger pose. _"_**Gotcha! You actually beat me… but I knew you would because you're a great duelist, Yusei Fudo.**_"

_Yusei thanked him while rubbing the back of his head with a smile of joy. He didn't expect he would win but he did. Both of them knew they had fun and they both learned something from this, and they took a good laugh about it. Then Asuka's car stopped in front of both duelists with everyone of Judai's friends congratulating both duelists for an amazing duel. _

_Manjoume, in the other hand, was furious and anger at Judai's lost that he kicked him on his butt that made him fall down. Both Sho and Kenzan lift their good friend up as Manjoume kicked him again which caused Yusei to sweat drop with a confused expression, not expecting that Judai's friends remind him of his own._

_Then Asuka reached her hand to the fallen Judai who thought that she too will kick him or something, but she didn't as she just pulled him out. She knew he only wanted to help Yusei out because he too was in the same situation he was before. She was proud on her love, doing a favor. _

_Then Judai said to Yusei as he wiped off the dirty on his pants. _"_**Hey Yusei, don't you have to do something right now?**_"

_Yusei didn't know what he meant by at first, but it finally hit. He nodded and thanked him again as he rode off on his D-Wheeler as fast as he could. _

_After minutes later, Yusei finally arrived back to his home and gets off the Yusei Go as he ran towards inside, entered and then ran towards the phone. As he reached it, he paused for only a moment. Yusei wasn't sure if he could call her, but he had to try. It was that, or nothing. He picked up the phone and dialed the first number he could thought of and waited for a ring. The phone finally answered to be Aki's voice, and not a voice mail. _"_**Hello, Dr. Izayoi speaking. Who may I be speaking to?**_"

_Yusei couldn't help but not smile to hear her voice. It felt, strange, but warm. Yusei finally responded kindly. _"_**Aki… nice to hear you again.**_"

"_**Yusei! Is that you?**_'' _Aki's voice responded, overwhelmed to be actually talking with the man who she still loved. She had her doubts if that was really Yusei and not some guy who's trying to sound like him. Even if it was, she could tell who the real Yusei was._

''_**Who am I kidding? It is you. How's… it been?**_" _Aki finally responded with a happy and nervous tone. _

"_**I'm fine, doing a great job in Neo Domino since you and everyone else left. How's being a doctor?**_" _Yusei replied and asked her._

"_**Wonderful… actually. I've work hard like I have always in the old days.**_" _Aki answered back, a little sad to remember those good times, with everyone. This only made her unease to talk to him, knowing it's not the same as in talking to Yusei directly. She continued saying. _"_**So… um… what have you been…**_"

_She was then interrupted by Yusei who declared. _"_**I missed you, Aki.**_"

_This took her off-guarded because this is the first time she's speaking to him since they had that romantic chat before going to their own ways. He continued saying. _"_**I miss everyone one else too. Jack, Crow, Ruka, Rua, and, most of all, you.**_''

_The first few did not surprised Aki because their bonds were something that made up Team 5D's, but the last part was different. She could have swore that Yusei... was going to say something much differently._

''_**It's been like forever since we had seen each other that… I should… Listen, what do you think if I call everyone else and we do a Team 5D's reunion? Do you… have time for that?**_" _Yusei asked her, sounding almost worried like if she would say no to it._

_Aki then thought back to the burning pain she had a few minutes ago. It was a sign, no dud it was. Their connection still connects them, even if they're no longer Signers. She was quiet at first to Yusei's suggestion, but she finally spoke with a confident tone. _"_**Someone like me doesn't have to second think twice on that idea. Of course I'm in! I wanted to see you for a long time too, but I just couldn't find the way to do so.**_"

_Yusei began to chuckle, having to admit that Judai was right about making the first call, and replied back._ "_**Me too. I thought it was our choice to see each other too, but it's up to only one person to make that happened.**_"

_Aki then began to giggle, finding it funny too, and replied. _"_**I guess you're right. So… when should we all meet?**_"

"_**In the airport, three days from now. I'll call everyone else and they'll, of course, come too. I'll be waiting, Aki.**_" _Yusei responded._

"_**And I'll be there. Bye for now, Yusei.**_" _Aki said as they both hang out at the same time. _

_Yusei felt… happier than before, it was like his heart and spirit was brought back. He dialed again to call the rest for the reunion._"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present day<strong>**:**

Yusei was still waiting and hope she would arrive soon. He looked at all the new arrivers and noticed one of them right away. It was Aki, wearing similar clothes to her old one, but much more mature. She seem even more beautiful in Yusei's eyes since the time they both had their last goodbye.

They both then saw each other, right at each others' eyes like that night. Aki smiles that she's so happy to see Yusei again. They both started running towards each and stop between them as people walked pass or around them.

"It's nice that I found you with that beautiful face and smile of yours." Yusei finally, smiling at her.

"The same thing too, Yusei." Aki responded, smiling back.

They both still had the same feelings like before. They couldn't stop each other from looking at the other one. Then Aki ask, curious why the others aren't here yet. "So... Yusei, should we go and find everyone else?"

"I actually told them to arrive in three days from now." Yusei said which shocked her. Aki couldn't believe that Yusei… for the first time, wanted to see her first without everyone else around them. She then said to him. "But… isn't that strange or weird of you to not get everyone-"

Her words were suddenly stopped when Yusei got closer to her. And the the unexpected happened. Yusei kiss Aki on the lips. She started blushing as both felt this strange, but good feeling surrounding them. Yusei said as he stepped back, smiling that he was able to do that. "Like I said on the phone and like that night, I missed you Aki. And now I know why."

Aki felt like crying, like if she was dreaming while she touched her lips, but it wasn't as all she could do was to smile that Yusei… admitted that he loves her. Then a familiar voice's starts yelling wildly. "WHAT THE HECK?! Both Yusei-onii-san and Aki-onee-san are… a COUPLE! That's awesome!"

Both the Shooting Star and the former Black Rose turn around and saw the twins, Rua and Ruka, had watched what they thought was impossible. Rua made a freaked out in an anime fashion like he had a heart-attack while Ruka was astonished with her hand covering her open mouth.

"Rua, Ruka, you two have grownup… and sorry about that." Yusei says to them, trying to change the subject while rubbing the back of his head.

Rua changed his expression to a grinning face and says with a chuckle. "Thanks Yusei, I have become more stronger and taller than beck then."

Then Rua made a small push on Rua's back and said with a smile too. "And he's a lot more self-important that he's on his own Riding Duel Team."

Rua got upset on how Ruka is still making fun of him every time his ego gets in the way, but knew she was right too. Yusei could hear those two argue, but he was quite confused why they came earlier, especially during the time he just kiss he girl he... likes.

"Why are you two here? Didn't we agree to meet in three days?" Yusei questioned both twins which Rua was nervous to even answer. Ruka sighs as she did. "We did, but me and Rua thought we should arrive as a surprise. Besides, that way we got the chance to see you two making up."

Then Rua asked Yusei, as he gives a quick look at Aki. "So… are you and Aki-onee-san a couple now?"

Yusei then got nervous and a bit scare by just answering his question. He tries to answer with multiple small pauses. "Well… you see… me and Aki… well… um…hmm... it's very-"

His words were stopped by their tracks as Aki leans over and kiss him back on his lips. He started blushing the same way she was when he did the same thing and felt the same feelings towards her. He sees her now more than a friend now. It was weird for him to blush, but it was alright for once. Aki backs away and says to the twins with a wink. "We are. Like I said to you too, Yusei, I'm in love with you so you just have to accept that. Right?"

Yusei strongly nods to her. Just then another familiar voice spoke out of anger. "Impossible! How can Yusei, my rival, show his affections towards Izayoi in front of me, Jack Atlas, like this?!"

The four of them turn to see both Jack and Crow standing behind them. Jack was both shocked and almost disgusted while Crow smirked at both the love birds. Yusei says to them in joy to see them. "Jack, Crow, I'm surprised to see you guys here too"

"Of course you are. Rua called us to arrive earlier too and luckily we did." Crow says with a grin over his face, not expecting this reunion to start up this sweet. He had a feeling that Yusei and Aki would end up together.

However, unlike Crow, Jack was quite... in term of brotherly, furious that Yusei got a girlfriend and he hasn't yet. Although, would Carly count? Even someone like Jack Altas never consider love as a thing, so he wasn't sure what to do, but he sure was crushed. Jack finally said even though he was still upset. "Besides, we are friends and all.''

''I'm… happy for… Yusei and Izayoi-san." Jack adds as he struggles to say those words. Yusei simply smile to know that as well as Aki too. Not just that, but to see everyone he miss for such a long time, it made Yusei's day. It wasn't a dream, it was a real miracle. Then Jack finally declares with his prideful tone while showing his fist to the Shooting Star. "Now it's time to settle with our rematch, Yusei! Time you witness I, Jack Atlas, maximum unlimited power!"

Yusei starts laughing that Jack hasn't change at all. He responds to his request with a confident smirk. "I would like that Jack, but after I show you and everyone else to the new Neo Domino first."

Then Rua shouted, joyful to see Neo Domino again and how much it has changed. "Yeah! I really want to see my old hometown's new face! Let's go!"

Ruka sighs for her brother's excitement. "The same old… who am I kidding me? I want to see Neo Domino again!"

Rua then starts walking off and says to everyone before running off. "I'm going to get my D-Wheeler first! Last one has to clean mines!"

"In your dreams! Just because I made a good call with my old team, doesn't me you're better than me!" Crow shouted at Rua as he too starts running after him.

"No one will make I, Jack Atlas, clean their pathetic D-Wheelers!" Jack shouts louder as he runs after both Rua and Crow.

Aki then asked Ruka as she watched all three do their childless race. "Ruka, can you please ride my D-Wheeler for me?"

"Are you sure Aki-onee-san?" She asked her as Aki nods. Ruka nods back as she also starts running towards the three men. Now there was only Yusei and Aki watching them as they ran off.

"I guess we should better go on ahead before they beat us." Yusei announces as Aki agrees. "Right, let's head out, Yusei."

The two then starts running to the exit, went outside and both sat down on the parked Yusei Go. There were two matching D-Wheeler helmets on its sit which both of them wear. Aki finally says as both she and Yusei sat on the D-Wheeler. "Hey, you left me a helmet. Did you-"

Yusei simply smile on her question which made her satisfied. They both then ride off while Aki warps her arm around Yusei like she did before.

From a distance, Judai saw the two rode off from the airport the highway. He then said to himself, congratulating Yusei. "_Congrats Yusei, the Hero of Legend. You re-found your bonds again._''

Then he remembered Asuka and how good they were too. And then he remembered how mad she was when she told him to not come late to their own reunion with their friends.

''_I better head off before Asuka finds me and punches me for being late, again._" Judai told himself nervously as he drove off on his D-Wheeler to the other side, proud by Yusei's choice.

As they drove together, both Yusei and Aki shouted together as the Yusei Go jumps up in midair, happy to be together. "Let's ride off to our new path! Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

**The End!**

* * *

><p>…<strong>For now?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the new cards that were use in this duel:<strong>

**New Cards: _=Real Card *=Fake Card that I made up or a friend of mines in Fan Fiction**

**Yusei's new cards:**

***Balance Summon Stands- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks with two or more Face-up Monster cards. End the Battle Phase and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster from your deck to your field. The Special Summoned monster is destroyed in your next End Phase.

***Star's Navigation- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card activates when Stardust Dragon is selected by an attack. Destroy both monsters and Special Summon them back in the End Phase. By removing this card and 1 Monster Card with 2000ATK or more from your Graveyard from play, Special Summon 1 Stardust Dragon from your Graveyard to the field.

***Speed Rider- Lvl 2, ATK: 900, DEF: 800, ATT: WIND, TYPE: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When this card is sent from your Hand to the Graveyard by a card's effect, decrease the ATK of one of your opponent's Face-up monster by 800. At the same time, increase the ATK of one of your monsters by 400.

***Egg Savior- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a monster of yours is destroyed in battle or by a card's effect, Special Summon 1 ''Sonic Chick'' in your Deck or Hand on the field in Defense Mode.

***Bonding Wishes- Type: Speed Spell Card**

Effect: Activate it when you own 3 or more Speed Counters than your opponent. Draw one card from your deck for each card on your field.

***Fighting Force- Type: Speed Spell Card**

Effect: This card only activates when you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 of your monsters on the field and when it battles against any of your opponent's monsters this turn, their effects are negated.

***Speed Master- Lvl 3, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1500, ATT: FIRE, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card is only used in a Riding Duel (Turbo Duel). When this card sent from your Hand by a card's effect, increase your Speed Counter equal to your opponent's own.

***Synchro Split- Type: Speed Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Select one Synchro Monster on your field. The card target Synchro Monster is return back to your Extra Deck. Next Special Summon back all Synchro Material Monsters from the returned Synchro Monster from your Graveyard and onto your field.

***Stardust Synchro- Lvl 2, ATK: 500, DEF: 500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Tuner**

**(Special thanks to LightLord92 for his help to create this card)**

**1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Monster**

Effect: Once per either player's turn, select 1 monster on your field and change it into a Tuner Monster until the end of this turn. During your opponent's Main Phase, you can Synchro Summon using this face-up card you control as a Synchro Material Monster.

***Shining Cosmic Blazar Dragon- Lvl: 12, ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500, ATT: FIRE, Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**(CHANGE OF NAME NOW)**

**(By the way... you might see this card again in DKR. Hehehe, just wait for what's not to come.)**

**2 Tuner Synchro Monsters + "Stardust Dragon"**

Effect: This card is also treated as a WIND Attribute monster. When this card attacks, it cancels and negates all card effects and card activations on the opponent's Field, Hand and Graveyard until the end of this card's attack. When this monster is destroyed, Special Summon back all Synchro Material Monsters that summoned this card from your Graveyard or Extra Deck to your side of the field with their effects negated.

***Junk Jammer- Lvl 3, ATK: 900, DEF: 1200, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When one of your opponent's monster attacks one of your monsters last turn, that same monster can't be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps and Monster effects and its effect is negated too until the end of the opponent's turn.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Judai's new cards<span>:**

***Unlimited Fusion- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: This card is only use in a Speed Duel. As long as this card is face-up on the field, when a player activates ''Speed Fusion'' or a Speed Spell that involves a Fusion Summon, it's Spell Counter is reduce by 1. During your Standby Phase, when you have at least one ''E-HERO'' monster on the field, you can add 1 ''Speed Fusion'' from your Graveyard to your Hand.

***Quick Hero's Justice- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent's monster attacks one of your E-HERO, increase that target monster by 500ATK. Next, during the end of your opponent's next End Phase, you and your opponent search in your decks and choose 1 Spell or Trap card. Then set the card in facedown position on your own field.

***Cosmic Burst- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card can only be activated when you have 1 face-up ''E-HERO Neos'' or any E-HERO with ''Neos'' in its name. Equip this card to it and increase its attack by 800ATK. After the Damage Calculation, if the target opponent's monster is still on the field after a attack from the equipped monster, it is then destroyed. When both this card and the equipped monster are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 ''Neo-Spacian'' monster from your deck to your hand.

***Cosmic Space- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: This card is treated as ''Neo Space''. As long as this card is on the field, all Fusion ''Neos'' monster(s) can continue to stay on the field even when their effects activates. When a Fusion ''Neos'' monster(s) is destroy in battle, Special Summon 1 ''E-HERO Neos'' from your deck to the field.

***Speed Draw- Type: Speed Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have ''Speed World'' or ''Speed World 2'' in play. Draw 5 cards. In your End Phase, you must discard all of the cards in your hand and reduce your Speed Counters to 0.

***Playful Chance- Type: Speed Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have ''Speed World'' or ''Speed World 2'' in play while having 4 Speed Counters. By sending the top 5 cards in your deck and removing one Speed Counter, draw two cards.

***Miracle Speed Contact- Type: Speed Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have ''Speed World'' or ''Speed World 2'' in play while having 4 Speed Counters. Select 1 "E-HERO" Fusion Monster that lists "E-HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster in your Extra Deck. Return to your Deck, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster to Special Summon the selected Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

***Miracle Speed Fusion- Type: Speed Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have ''Speed World'' or ''Speed World 2'' in play while having 4 Speed Counters. Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on an "E-HERO" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

***Hero's Tracker- Type: Speed Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have ''Speed World'' or ''Speed World 2'' in play while having 3 Speed Counters. When you have 1 or more ''E-HERO'' monster on your field, add 1 ''E-HERO'' monster card from your Deck to your Hand.

***Hero's Recovering- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: For this one turn when activated, if you take any damage (Battle Damage and/or Effect Damage), cut it in half.

***Winged Feathers of Kindness- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card can only be activated when your opponent's monster attacks one of your monsters. Special Summon 1 Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and redirect the attack to the summoned monster. When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed in battle or by a card's effect during this turn, all your monsters cannot be destroy in battle or by a card's effect.

***Radiance of Neo Space- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: This card becomes an Equip Card. Equipped it to 1 ''E-HERO'', 1 ''Neo-Spacian'' or 1 Fusion ''Neos'' monster. The Equipped monster cannot be destroyed in battle or by a card's effect and you lose zero damage when the equipped monster attacks or is attacked.

***E-HERO Burst Glower- Lvl: 3, ATK: 0, DEF: 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Union**

Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to any ''HERO'' Fusion Monster or ''Neos'' Fusion Monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequipped it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, when the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell, Trap or Monster Card effect's until the end of the Damage Step (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

***Power Breaker- Type: Speed Spell Card**

Effect: Activate when you have ''Speed World'' or ''Speed World 2'' in play while having 6 Speed Counters. Select 1 monster on your field. When the target destroys one of your opponent's monster(s), inflict damage equal to half of that monster's ATK points. This effect will last until your next End Phase, two turns from this card's activation.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this story. Please tell others and review!<p>

Also, please inform me if you guys want me to do an Update that has the effects of the fan made cards that I made up. Thank you again! Also, I'm sorry that this story was longer, but it rocks hard!

Please be informed that a sequel will be released soon... just be patient and it will be updated soon! Hopefully! I'll try! Until next time! And check out Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn! You might like it.


End file.
